


Destinies

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, Cause he's gonna have a lot going on, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Magic Revealed, Post-Magic Reveal, Time Travel Fix-It, and a lot to deal with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Emrys and The Once and Future King are destined to bring peace to Albion.But Arthur is fated to die by the hand of Mordred, and Morgana and Merlin fated to war.Peace or War? What is the truth...?And will the elder man claiming to be Emrys be enough to guide Merlin through it all?





	1. Episode One : Camelot

_ “You can not deny destiny, Emrys.” _

* * *

 

Merlin knew Camelot. He knew it by reputation, but he still thought that his first sight of Uther was a bit of an ill omen - what with it being a beheading of a sorcerer and all. 

Then he made it to the physician’s quarters. A shiver ran down his spine. Gaius - the man’s name had always sent a shiver down his spine, but he didn’t keep that fact from heeding his mother’s advice and taking her offer to send him to the man. Gaius was the only soul, she claimed, that she would trust in Camelot to help Merlin to bring his gifts under control.

The man startled at the sound of the door opening, and Gaius was lucky. Had it been anyone other than Merlin, he would have fallen to his death.

Somehow the man’s decision to simply laugh off the event off bristled Merlin the wrong way. A thank you would have been - 

“Well,” Gaius said as he rolled off the bed and landed on his feet. Rather nimble for an old man, “I suppose we’ll have to train that out of you, my boy. It would hardly be good for Hunith’s heart if she sent her boy to me just to have him beheaded a week after his arrival, now wouldn’t it?” He squinted at the boy’s face, and Merlin glanced away from the wizened old man, “But I didn’t think you’d be here til wednesday.”

“Uh,” Merlin winced, “Today is-”

“Is wednesday,” He rolled his eyes, “Of course it is. It’s not like you to show up early is it?”

“Uh,” Merlin adjusted his knapsack, “Was I supposed to show up before now?”

Gaius waved a hand, dismissing the motion, “I was just excited to have some company to track of. I mean, I  _ am an old man,  _ Merlin. The surprises that come from young hands - those are thrilling. Keeps me going. Gives me a reason to fight off death’s door. Curiosity kills cats - but they never say that it does the same for old men.” He flashed a smile at Merlin, and a twinkle in his eyes had Merlin in a fit of laughter at the old man’s ramblings.

“Do you do that often?” Merlin found himself asking as he wiped a tear or two from his eyes, “Ramble like a madman that is? Because that made  _ no _ sense.”

Gaius stared at Merlin for a moment. Perhaps he was caught off guard - those words could easily be considered more than just a bit rude after all, but then Gaius opened his mouth and Merlin was impressed with the way the man managed to keep his face straight, “I promise you, Merlin. My ramblings will never be lies.” Then Gaius turned about to a flask and started working - using the book he’d fallen with as reference.

Merlin simply stared. What had his mother gotten him into?

“You can take your bag to the back room. That’s where you’ll be staying,” The man said absently. Merlin nodded and started to shuffle off, leaving Gaius to his work, “Oh, and Merlin?”

Merlin stopped, and he turned to look at the old man who was now meeting his eyes, “Thank you. You saved my life even if you’re the one that put it at risk to begin with. I do appreciate it - and if you keep using those gifts to pull off similar actions. Well, I suppose it best to suppose now that you won’t be hearing it much then.” There was a pause as the man swallowed. The gratitude, the depth of emotion, was swirling in Gaius’s eyes, and Merlin could not speak much less look away, “So, let me say it for them as well. Thank you, Merlin.”

Perhaps, Merlin realized, Perhaps living with Gaius won’t be so -

“Dinner will be soon though so if you don’t want to risk a dragon swooping in here and trying to spare you from my cooking you’ll be out of that room in about ten minutes. Maybe it will take longer for the food. Maybe less though. I am a far better cook while traveling I assure you.”

“I bet you could cook for a king while you’re on the road then?”

Merlin couldn’t see the twinkle in his eyes as the other man laughed, “Oh, Merlin,” He managed to wheeze out, “You bet I could.”

“I will not risk my coin on that bet. I apologize, but I will not.”

Gaius’s laughter was barely muffled by Merlin’s closed door.

When Merlin stepped back out - so that  _ he  _ could check on the threatened stew - he found the room empty. A bowl and a ladle were sitting out on the table. Merlin shrugged. He really didn’t need a written invitation to understand what that was suppose to mean.

* * *

“You seem,” Gaius struggled for a word as Merlin stumbled out of his room, “Like someone tried to wake you up.”

“You weren’t the one calling my name?” He managed to say without a yawn. 

The man raised an eyebrow for a moment before realization seemed strike him. Then he rolled his eyes and puttered back on about his day.

There was a food Gaius put out on the table as well as a bucket of water. Merlin focused on the food rather then the washing bit, but only for a moment, the bucket had his full attention the moment it went careening off the table by Gaius’ hand. Merlin caught it - his magic reached out and he caught it without a second thought. He glanced at Gaius who simply had his gaze locked on the bucket. Merlin forced his magic to drop it. Gaius whispered a single word, and the bucket flew back to its spot on the table, “That’s what you’re suppose to do. Not catch it mid air. You stall it for a moment and then you catch it with your actual hand.”

“Uh.”

“Merlin - Could you ever stop actually using magic if you had to?”

“The king will kill me if I do such - so yes. I think that’s why my mother sent me to you, Gaius.”

“... Hunith didn’t tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Gaius has family aways from Camelot. Something happened. I’m the one watching his practice while he’s away,” The man’s attention turned back to the bucket on the table, “Emrys. My name is Emrys, Merlin. Gaius won’t be back in Camelot for quite some time.”

“You’re not going to tell anyone -”

Emrys raised an eyebrow, “Are you going to tell that I just did exactly the same?”

Merlin shook his head.

“Well then,” The man grunted, “Why should I?”

“Um, okay.”

And without giving Merlin a chance to put up any sort of a protest, strong or otherwise, about this development, he was sent on a set of errands that the real Gaius had needed performed.

“Oh,” Emrys called out as Merlin nearly managed to step out of the doorway, “And Merlin?”

“Yes?”

“If you’re tempted to punch someone today? I would highly suggest not,” His face was straight, and Merlin didn’t know how he’d managed it considering the way Emrys ended it, “And if you have to throw that punch - might as well go all out. Don’t aim for something obvious - like his face.”

_ What had his mother gotten him into? _

* * *

 

“Merlin,” A loud laughter woke Merlin as his name echoed through the chambers, “What did I warn you about?”

Merlin stared at the old man who was standing in the doorway, “Wha- You knew it was going to happen, didn’t you?”

“With the impulse control that you have right now?” The man answered back, smirk firmly in place, “And the air the prince has?” Emrys rolled his eyes, “Would have been more surprised if something like this hadn’t happened.”

“Did you come here to gloat?” Merlin pushed himself off of the ground. Less because he wanted to stand eye to eye with the man who’d taken on the role of being his guardian and more of not wanting to be so belatedly humored by him as if he’d been an actual child at the moment.

“Not at all,” Emrys answered, leaning now as he was on the frame of to Merlin’s cell, “You’re simply lucky the Lady Morgana heard of the circumstances to your imprisonment.”

Merlin simply raised an eyebrow, “The Lady Morgana?”

“She considers Arthur’s ill behavior to be exactly that - so when Gwen told her of what she’d seen you do? Well,” Emrys rubbed his nose, and the twinkle in his eyes did nothing to soothe Merlin, “She managed to ensure that your fate would not to be forgotten about down here.”

“They wouldn’t have-”

“Oh, yes, they would have. You tried to kill the prince if you heard the way that Arthur tried to tell the story.”

“You heard Arthur tell the story?”

“I am acting court physician, Merlin. It is not a role given to any one. I was in the hall when Morgana started raising up a storm about his behavior. You are lucky that I was there as well.”

“Ah,” Merlin managed after a moment. Emrys’ bitten back smirk did not go unnoticed, but only caused the tips of Merlin’s ears to turn pink as he realized that he really, truly did not want to understand the ways of the court, “So does that mean we can leave now-”

“Merlin,” Emrys’ voice lost all of its humor, “Your actions will never be without consequences.”

“But I thought-”

“Stocks, my boy. I made sure that you get the stocks for your behavior.”

“You?!”

“Oh yes,” Emrys nodded, “Morgana almost got you out scotch free. Couldn’t have that happening now could we?”

“You’re insane.”

“Just a codgy old man,” Emrys chided, “Dragons are the mad ones in this kingdom.”

* * *

 

Merlin entered Gaius’ study as dusk came around. He found a bucket by the door, steaming water, and Emrys was standing at the table, plating up dinner. The man looked up, and he smiled. Merlin wasn’t old enough to notice the nuances to that smile, but there was something about Emrys’ behavior, “I thought you were mad at me.”

Emrys nodded, “You really can’t be drawing undue attention towards yourself, Merlin. This is Camelot. I suspect going to tell Hunith that I wasn’t able to keep you from being beheaded would be a task that i’d rather not perform.”

“So,” Merlin grabbed the bucket, “All of this is - because you care?”

Emrys smirked, but he sat down in front of a plate. With his elbows on the table and his head resting in the small curve of his hand, he looked at Merlin, “Indeed,” He answered, “After all, If I didn’t do you really think that Gaius would have let me take up the roll of greeting you in Camelot? I mean, he’s still the only one that  _ Hunith _ entrusted to look after you.”

“Who are you? To Gaius that is?” Merlin set the bucket down beside his plate, and he sat across from Emrys, “Because I know he’s a friend of my mother’s, from when she was little girl. Like family she said. But you? I’ve never heard of the name Emrys before now.”

Emrys’ smile wavered for a moment, “Like a son,” He whispered, “To Gaius, I am like a son, but he would be hard pressed to tell you about that. It was a lifetime ago really.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, who wouldn’t at a comment that cryptic, “What is that suppose to mean?”

Emrys smirked, glanced at the bucket still in Merlin’s grasp, “You’ll find out soon enough. Just remember, there are some things that are kept under lock and key for reasons. For now though, perhaps you should get the cabbage out of your hair before settling in for the evening?”

Merlin smirked, “Maybe stop smelling like spoilt tomatoes?”

Emrys nodded, “Wasn’t going to mention it, but now that you have - you reek. There’s a fresh change of cloths in your room, another scarf as well. Consider them, a present.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, but he went to freshen up. The air warm from the sunlight peeking through the windows left the space with the air of a home, and he rushed to clean once he was behind the closed door of his room. The moment his fingers brushed against the cloth, he felt a shiver run down his spine. He stared at the cloth for a moment, a darker blue then what he could have ever dreamed of affording on his own, but he quickly put it on.

Emrys stared at Merlin when he stepped out of his room, “Did you notice anything about the cloth?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “No? Well, I mean, the gift sent a shiver down my spine when I first touched it. I thought that was a bit odd, but I mean, I am more then a bit overwhelmed by the thought of the cost of such a gift. I mean, this dark a blue? Must have been with the amount of dye that would have had to have been used.”

“It’s enchanted,” Emrys answered simply, “Surprised you noticed anything, but I hardly should have been. Do you know why magic is considered to be illegal here? Why Uther claims to have banned magic?”

Merlin shook his head, taking his seat once more.

“It’s been deemed unnatural. It’s only learned through the hard work of studying it after all. To use it - is to go against the natural order of things.”

“But I was born with it.”

“Many of it’s practitioners are in fact, though they might never have noticed or known. It is a gift grown rather then earned.”

“Were you?”

“Yes,” Emrys answered simply, “And that enchantment I weaved into that cloth? I want you to figure out what I did to it.”

“What?”

“Close your eyes, Merlin.” Emrys instructed simply, “Think of yourself, in a room with a simple bowl of water. Peer into that still water,” He paused to let Merlin due such, “And once you look - focus on what needs to be seen, in this case, the effects of this enchantment.”

“It’s odor free - and it fades stains away?”

“Yes,” Emrys whispered, “So if you ever have to muck out the stables, and you’ve forgotten to do the cleaning - you’ll always have this one to be presentable. Even if you have to come before a king.”

Merlin stared at Emrys for a moment, “Really? This is what you do with magic?”

“I assure you, Merlin. This enchantment? Has saved my life on more occasions then you can imagine.”

“Considering I would have thought that to be zero - I think I’ll believe that.”

Emrys laughed, “I think that it would be best to teach you how to use your gifts, Merlin. But only if you wish it.”

Merlin stared at Emrys, “You actively practice magic in the very heart of Camelot don’t you?”

Emrys’ smile was soft, shadows in his eyes. He knew the risk he was putting himself into - “Merlin, if you couldn’t use magic would you really be living?”

“No,” He answered softly. He looked away from Emrys’ eyes, he saw too much of himself in them with the conviction of that statement, “I couldn’t even imagine. What’s the point of having it if I can’t use it? What’s the point of being born with it if I could have lived without it.”

“Yes,” Emrys answered, “I practice magic in the heart of Camelot, and with the study of it, spells, enchantments and wards and the like, I give it shape so it’s easier to contain. I am not the one stopping time to catch old men falling to their deaths after all.”

Merlin snorted, “And you could have caught yourself if you hadn’t known spells?”

“I have long since learned that sometimes you have to learn magic so that you can know when not to use it. Even at the cost of yourself.”

“I would like to learn magic from you, Emrys. Though I don’t know how long I’ll really be staying Camelot. As you pointed out, it’s really not safe for me to be here.”

Emrys nodded with understanding, “I will teach you,” He answered simply without addressing the comments made about Merlin’s thought of leaving.

* * *

 

Emrys was standing by the gates when Arthur left the castle, “Prince Arthur,” He called out. Arthur turned and raised an eyebrow at the old mysterious man that had recently started to assist Gaius, “My ward - Merlin - is out in the town as well.” He stepped forward, and he held out a small scrap of fabric, “If you could do me the favor of passing this along to him, I would be in your debt.”

“And what makes you think I’ll see him?” Arthur still took the fabric. There was something about Emrys, and the way he treated Arthur that made him prone to trust the old man. It was like he saw before him, not a prince, but a king, even after his wildly inappropriate behavior yesterday. Emrys was a mystery, but there was something about the man’s air that was only comfort. Perhaps it was confidence in Arthur as a person that shone in Emrys’ eyes, and no small amount of skill on his own so that he could handle any amount of shortcomings Arthur presented. If his display in the court yesterday was anything to go by, then he was a man that Arthur could not simply ignore. The way the man had managed to turn Morgana’s fury towards him, his own fumblings in the court to defend his own actions, and Uther’s sense of justice all to play out into the easy melody made of a lightened judgement for his ward, soothed Morgana’s concerns -  _ how could a protector of Camelot’s people be their bully _ , as she put it - and still managed to protect Arthur’s image by agreeing that in these circumstances Merlin could not just walk free as Morgana had requested of Uther. Arthur tucked the scarf into his belt, and he met Emrys’ eyes with his own. 

The conviction of confidence in those eyes sent a tremble down Arthur’s back. There was something, something about those eyes. He took a note of them.

“You’re right,” He answered. A pause, and they both knew he was choking on how he wanted to end that sentence. Only a faint sense of something tugging at the back of his head made that of note to Arthur, “I don’t have a reason.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but Emrys did not continue. Perhaps the old man was senile. Gaius was sharp for his age, as was his father, but Arthur knew a fair share of nobles that hadn’t managed to keep their wits about them. That was a sharp contrast to the wits and competence he believed this man to have, “Just a feeling then, huh?” Arthur provided.

Emrys smiled. He nodded, “Along those lines. Yes, sire.”

Arthur nodded, and he simply left Emrys so that he could go on his walk to through the town. They were his people after all, and despite what Morgana thought, he did have some wits about him. He knew he wouldn’t always be able to wander among them. There was a reason why he left his cloak behind.

* * *

 

Emrys sighed as Merlin pounding into Gaius’ chambers, “What happened?” Merlin glared at the man.

“Nothing,” He answered solemnly.

“You got into another fight with Arthur didn’t you?” Emrys might as well have been discussing the weather or whatever he was reading about. Clearly the contents of the book were more interesting to him then the fact the near ward of his got into another fight with the crown prince of Camelot, “Used your magic as well, to show off did you?”

Merlin stomped off to his room, “What did we say yesterday?” He grumbled, “It wasn’t showing off. It’s just-”

“Might as well die, huh?” 

Merlin stopped. He sighed, “Yeah.” he whispered, “That’s exactly it.”

He glanced at Emrys who was still reading his book, “I’m sure some more productive way of using your gifts will show itself soon.”

“Can we start lessons tomorrow?”

Emrys finally looked up from his book, “Not going to ask to do such tonight? I’ve had all day to prepare.”

“So we’re starting tonight-”

“Of course not,” Emrys chided, “It will have to wait for our first chance to leave the castle. I’m not going over the basics in a spot where if something goes wrong it will be both of our heads.”

“But you-”

Emrys’ attention was back at his book, “If you can find some where in Camelot, Merlin, then I will gladly start them sooner, but I’m not going to risk it doing it in the castle. Not this time.”

Merlin tried to shrug it off, but he winced. Emrys’ attention flew back up to the boy, “His mace?” Merlin nodded. There was no point at this point to surprised at the man’s seeming ability to guess the accuracy of anything at this point, “Go, sit down, rest, take your shirt off as well. I’ll be over with some water and a salve.” Merlin watched the old man stand, and his hand rested on the cool metal of the door handle to his room. Odd considering the summer’s days, but it was soothing all the same.

“Thank you,” Merlin whispered before doing exactly as instructed.

* * *

 

…  _ Merlin… _

Merlin knew now that the voice calling his name could not be ignored, so quietly as not to wake the old man-

Merlin stared at Emrys. The man was standing in front of the door that Merlin had just gently eased open, “I haven’t talked to the great dragon yet, Merlin,” He answered simply. His voice bore none of the gentle age Merlin had affiliated it with having so far. Instead of being able to chalk up the old man as being less then all there as he had managed to conclude so far, he found himself wholly wrapped up in the man’s voice, “But you would do well not to heed him wholehearted. He hides and lies for the sake of his own hide.”

“I thought you hadn’t talked to him?”

“There are those that have had previous experience with him and his kind, but I won’t keep you any longer, boy. He might bring down Camelot if I keep you from him any longer.” Emrys stepped to the side, “Just, keep that in mind, Merlin. Please. He is ageless. He deserves so much better then Uther has given him, but he does not deserve you.”

“Deserve  _ me _ ?”

“I will never think well of him, Merlin, but that does not mean that he should be ignored,” Emrys stepped to the side, and he motioned for Merlin to pass.

“I expect answers when I get back.”

“And you will find done due to the time that you find yourself back here by,” Emrys tried to swallow a yawn, “I am not as young as I once was. I should not be up now.”

“But yet you are, and it’s almost as if you knew-”

“The dragon woke me as well. He’s not as practiced as he once was, nor am I as shielded from those that speak to minds as perhaps I should be. In the morning, Merlin,” He started to putter off, “In the morning I will answer what I can.”

Merlin nodded. He would take what he could get. He had a feeling that if he didn’t then he would find himself so very out of his league and in a matter of time that would not allow for him failing.

* * *

 

The door swung open, and Merlin less rolled out of bed in surprise and more fell out of bed with alarm, “See! I told you it would be past my bedtime when you made it back - and I see it was also yours. I have some bread out on the table for you, but I can not stay to break fast with you as I have been trying to do- What is your - Of course. Spells. Once Lady Helen leaves we should be able to manage some time to get you trained in at least some mild sort of way.”

“Caves under the castle-”

“What you think we can practice down there so you can bring the entire palace down on our heads?”

“I wouldn’t-”

“Merlin - You may very well be the most powerful sorcerer that has and will ever live. I am not toying around with your training. You could do exactly that, and we’re not going to argue that you wouldn’t because I am sure your use of it while sleeping is more then point enough to prove my argument!”

Merlin grunted and rolled over his bed. He’d never be able to keep with Emrys’ when the man got going. He didn’t try to voice his thoughts or retorts - he didn’t know which was of greater import.

“Gaius needs a potion run to Morgana, and I need to fetch some herbs for him and myself. Not letting an amatuer near what I need so I need you to take the draft.”

“Got it.”

“No you don’t,” Emrys quickly corrected, “I’m holding it out to you right now-”

“I am not leaving to do that right away-”

“Why not? You have the enchanted shirt now, you don’t have to wait to get cleaned up.”

“But eating-”

“You can do that when you get back.”

Merlin grumbled once more, rolled over, swung his feet from off of the bed, and took the offered flask from out of Emrys’ hand, “Deliver this to the Lady Morgana. Got it.”

“And tell her - word for word now - ‘That while Gaius might advise this potion, I do not.’ Understand?”

“‘That while Gaius might advise this potion, you do not.’” Merlin echoed.

Emrys frowned, “No I said ‘I do not’. I need  _ you _ to say it exactly word for word as such.”

Merlin squinted at the man, “But  _ I _ as that would imply do not have an opinion on if she should take it or not.”

“... Fair enough that. But you must not use my name.”

“Doesn’t she already know it?”

“What? No-” He froze and he stared at Merlin for a moment, “Actually. She does…”

“Were you trying to -”

A knock on the outside door echoed somehow to where they were in Merlin’s room, “Better handle that,” Emrys mumbled.

Merlin had barely noticed the fact that Emrys had spooked just a hair before the sound, but notice that fact he most certainly did.

* * *

 

A brisk knock on the door, “Enter,” A lady’s voice, Merlin hoped Morgana’s, called out.

He stepped inside with ease. His eyes met hers and she took a deep breath in, “Emrys sent me to bring this?” He whispered under the intensity of her gaze. He held up the flask in question, “Uh, he also said that while Gaius thinks that you should take this, he would disagree with that conclusion.”

Morgana raised an eyebrow at that as she accepted the potion from Merlin, “I presume he says this knowing the night terrors that plague me?”

Merlin shrugged, “I have no idea what he knows or doesn’t, but presuming the fact Gaius left him with the care of all of his responsibilities? I would say it safe to say that he does.”

Morgana stared at the draft, “Did he say why?”

“He did not, my lady.”

“I will keep it in my consideration, but I fear the fear of sleep or lacking of sleep will keep me from acting on our current physician's advice.”

Merlin nodded, “I will inform him that you said as such.”

Morgana looked up at Merlin, “I presume that you are the one Emrys sent to the stocks the other day?”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Not how he put it, but he did say that he ensured it…” Merlin quickly bowed, “Thank you for your intercession on my behalf, my lady. Emrys told me that you would have gotten me out without reprimand.”

“You have a fascinating man claiming responsibility for your actions, Merlin.”

“Come again?”

“He said that if the stocks were not enough for a country boy to learn about how to behave in the citadel around nobles then he would be the one to responsibility for any future misunderstanding,” Morgana answered, “It was very odd, but it showed the entire castle why Gaius esteems the man enough to take over his responsibilities in the court.”

“I had no idea.”

“Then you best not swing at the prince again, because you’ll just be sending our physican to the stocks instead.”

“Your father would do that? He would truly let Emrys take the blame for my actions?”

“Considering the fury he had towards your actions to his son, and the severity of the action in question under the laws of Camelot? Yes. Considering the man claimed that he would ensure it to never happen again? Then it would be doubly so.”

“Oh,” Merlin choked out. He stilled for a moment, “Arthur was there to watch that, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. He had also managed to cave under his father’s pressures, he played it up to sound as if you’d actually managed to put his life in danger. The entire situation was a farce.”

“I see,” Merlin bowed again, “I assure you. I will never try to kill the prince - or even harm him.”

Morgana smirked, “See to it, but truly. If Arthur is a prat - give him what he has coming to him, Merlin. I will ensure that the two of you are protected from the repercussions as best I can. He is so good at earning my ire.”

Merlin nodded, but only for Lady Morgana’s sake. He needed a walk and fresh air to clear his head before the feast tonight.

* * *

Arthur watched Emrys during the feast, and on how he interacted with Merlin. It was hardly of much note until Arthur found Merlin pulling him out of the way of dagger. He knew expectations were that he wouldn’t want Merlin as his manservant, and so his face carried none of his curiosity - or expectation.

* * *

 

“So,” Emrys whispered as he entered Merlin’s room with a bundle of cloth in hand, “It seems like someone’s a hero now.”

“Surprising isn’t it?”

“You saved my life on the first day that we met, Merlin. It is hardly such to me.”

“I only ended up saving your life because I scared you off of the ledge to begin with.” Merlin laughed.

Emrys smiled, “Perhaps, but I am still not surprised that you saved the prince’s life. You’re not a monster, Merlin, not because of your gifts. They mean nothing in defining you. You’re a hero.”

“Laying it on a bit thick now aren’t you?” Merlin scratched the back of his head as he looked away from the older man who was glowing at him.

“What is that?”

“This - is my journal. My personal notes on the craft. In the same way that new tunic has an enchantment woven into it - only those that will use this with care and permission can see it.”

“Why are you giving me this?” Merlin’s voice was as gentle as his grasp as he pulled the fabric wrapping the book up away to reveal it.

Emrys’ smile was just as soft when Merlin looked up to see it, “Because you’ve earned it.”

“Because I saved Arthur’s life?”

“Because you didn’t get caught using magic in the front of the entire court of Camelot while doing so, Merlin,” The man’s laughter could not be contained, “Might as well help you keep this up.”

“You’re insane.”

Emrys’ laughter seemed to have found a friend which only made it grow in volume. A knock on the outer door of both rooms echoed in - perhaps through the enchantment that Emrys had placed on Merlin’s closed one - and a shout shortly after, “Merlin! Prince Arthur is requesting your presence immediately.”

Merlin and Emrys shared a look before Merlin gently handed the book back over to Emrys - too delicate a thing in his mind to just leave on his bed, “It seems to me that my destiny calls,” Merlin cooed.

“Best not to keep him then. He is a bit of a prat.”

“Ah, You can’t just call him a prat though.”

“Of course. Nobility. I apologize. He is quite the  _ royal _ prat.”

Merlin’s laughter was contained after a moment of the easy banter, and doing as he said he would, going to Arthur’s side, also adjusted his willingness to laugh. He stood alone for a moment in the parlor of Gaius’s quarters, and he just took a moment to take it all in with a smile on his face. Whatever this was in Camelot, his destiny or what not, he was sure that it was something worth being dragged into.


	2. Episode Two : Valient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a preference for shorter chapters vs the longer one? I don't know how comfortable I feel with posting works in such large installments, just because I know how long it makes the web page and what not... And there's a lot of scenes in each chapter... 
> 
> Please let me know if you have a preference one way or the other, I'll make note of it for how I decide to upload after this one. I want to make sure it's in the best format that it can be for those reading it.

Arthur saw Emrys in the courtyard, smirked, and approached the older man. He seemed younger then when Arthur first met him, but perhaps that had to do more with the fact that he had to handle Merlin now then anything else. He was someone that forced you to face life in a far more heads on matter, “If Merlin is giving you troubles,” Emrys said without turning to the Prince, “Then treat him like a giant child - wear him out. It’s what I’ve taken to doing. But don’t give him chores - train with him.”

Emrys turned to the prince, and he took another bite out of the apple in his hand, “That’s what you were going to talk to me about wasn’t it, sire? My ward that is?”

“I thought he was Gaius’s?”

Emrys shrugged, “He’s technically his own man, but I’m sure your father still remembers that court order that says I’ve claimed responsibility of his actions. Here's to hoping he’s never falsely accused of something with the death sentence, huh? I doubt Uther would be so merciful to let only one of take that punishment, eh?”

“You are a very strange, strange man, Emrys.”

The man smirked, “If only you knew even the half of it, sire. Though it is reassuring to hear you quote Merlin’s opinion of me as well. Seems I’m doing my job right. Being the old mysterious man you come to for counsel and what not.”

“I didn’t come to you for advice, Emrys.”

The older man simply raised an eyebrow, “So you’re not going to take Merlin out training with you now that I’ve mentioned it? Shame that.”

Arthur rolled his eyes, “Never asked for that advice, Emrys. You just put it out there without confirming that it was I approaching you.”

Emrys smirked, “You were going to beat the boy up anyways. Got a tourney to prepare for don’t you?”

“Sir Leon would make for a better practicing partner, don’t you think?”

“And do you think the day before hand is really going to help practicing with him rather then someone who you can mock and take your nerves out on?”

“I don’t have nerves, Emrys. I am fine.”

“Sure you do,” Emrys rolled his eyes, “Same way Gaius gets nervous before a stitch up. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“And you don’t get nervous over the same?”

“I don’t do blood. I don’t do stitches.”

“Rather shoddy for a physician isn’t that?”

“I can do the herb work just fine, and I never found risking vomiting over a patient worth the risk of learning to get over my phobias.”

Arthur smirked, shook his head at the same time, “Do you talk with such honesty to everyone or just with nobility.”

Emrys smirked right back. He shrugged, “For me to know and you to find out then don’t you think.”

“You are a strange, strange man,” Emrys nodded to Arthur’s repeated sediment.

“With patients to attend to and work to get back to,” He reluctantly admitted, “Remember though, I’m trying to be that mysterious old man with all the advice.” He grasped Arthur’s shoulder, like a friend might do Arthur noted. His eyes confirmed his words, “But less about advice perhaps and simply seeking company,” With a squeeze he let go of Arthur’s shoulder and he bowed, “If you need me, sire. You’ll know where to find me.”

“Indeed,” Arthur agreed, “I’ll see you at the tourney tomorrow then.”

Emrys shook his head, “Don’t do blood, don’t do stitches. Gaius should be back in time.”

Arthur nodded, “Two months with you in his place and it seems like a lifetime.”

Emrys nodded, accepting the compliment, “Hope you have a good day, sire,” He answered with confidence. Arthur still heard the rest of Emrys’ mumbling as he wandered off.

“A life time he says? Perhaps it was.”

_Strange, strange man._

* * *

 

“How do you know so much about armor?” Merlin stared down at the pieces Emrys was fitting him with.

Emrys stared at him with fish eyes at the sentiment, “You ask that instead of how I have my own?”

“That was where I going to head to next,” Merlin admitted, “Hardly would have guessed a physician to have such.”

“Gaius is the physician of the court here, Merlin. I am simply knowledgeable enough to take over his duties for the short time that he requested it of me.”

“I see. Haven’t answered my question though with that.”

Emrys sighed, “You’re right. I haven’t. I once served in the same position you’re in, Merlin. Just - at a different court. I am relatively new to Camelot myself.”

“You were a manservant? To a prince?”

Emrys nodded, “As you say. He is the one that presented with this very set as well.”

“It seems well marked -”

“You mean scratch and dented and well beyond repair?” Emrys smirked, “No need to play kind.” He glanced at the door, his voice dropped in volume, “As you know sorcery does not mean knowledge or skills that typically put on on the front lines,” Emrys shrugged, “But still it happened,” His voice back to its normal tone and volume, “I was wearing this on the day I left my kingdom in fact,” A gentle smile matching one with fond memories, though Merlin did not suppose them to be all that fond considering that Emrys had left his country in the end without going back.

“How long ago was that?”

“A life time,” He answered simply, “Hardly willing, but hardly able to go back now anyways. Kingdoms with Magic don’t tend to last long in this age.”

“Is that where you come from?”

Emrys shrugged, “In a sense at the very least.”

“What was it called?”

“Avalon. That is where I come from.”

“A kingdom named after the afterlife?”

Emrys nodded, “It was founded by a rather pretentious sod.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Explains a lot about you then it does.”

Emrys laughed, “Yes, I suppose it does. Now, Merlin, can you tell me know exactly which piece you’re wearing is the halbert? I can’t have you fumbling about with Arthur’s armor tomorrow.”

“It will have been literally my third day in the court, Emrys. I think Arthur will be fine if I can’t name the armor that I’m putting on him.”

“He’ll have enough stress, Merlin. He doesn’t need to worry about you ill equipping him before he risks his life just to prove some worth to having his natural born standing in the court.”

“Arthur? Nervous?” Merlin scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes,” Emrys frowned, “And this come from the man who's been told by a dragon that it’s his future to protect this man. Have you once considered what it means for him to be a king?”

Merlin simply gaped at the man who was digging in deep.

“He is nervous, Merlin. He might not know that he’s the Once and Future King, but he’s still being groomed by Uther to take over Camelot’s throne. He’s been raised to take on the very same, exact throne that Uther is currently sitting on. Uther wants him to handle Camelot in the same exact ways he does as well. Arthur has been raised to seek that man’s approval - and I don’t need to spell it out that Uther places no small amount of value on physical displays of valor.”

Merlin stared at Emrys, “You really care about Arthur don’t you?”

“I care for him in no less of a way that I care about you, Merlin. You both have heavy rolls, and I fear that I may not be here for you through all of them.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am not a young man, nor is Camelot a safe kingdom. I am simply an old man, and I worry over all of the unknown. Which, at my age, I have come to learn is more then a fair bit that I care to know about.”

Merlin nodded, “I’ll do my best to take care of Arthur, Emrys.” He put his hand on his wrist, “This is the halbert right?”

“This is going to be a long night.”

* * *

 

“Vambrace,” Merlin was muttering under his breath. Arthur rolled his eyes at the obvious tension the clumsy manservant was exhibiting in front of him.

“I don’t need you to name it!” Arthur snapped. Merlin had done it with all the pieces so far, but now was the last straw, “I just need you to-” Merlin held out the helmet. Arthur stared at it for a moment before looking at Merlin’s face. He was ignoring Arthur. Arthur simply took the helmet. Merlin smiled, and Arthur stared. A moment passed, and then Merlin was moving again. He grabbed Arthur’s sword and offered it to his prince. Arthur simply stared at it, “Did I truly terrify you so much yesterday that this is how you do your work today?”

Merlin blinked and he looked up at Arthur, “No,” He admitted quickly, “Emrys instructed me last night, and I’m sure he’d have managed some way to make my life a living hell if I mucked it up today.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow.

Merlin glanced to the side, then the other, and then he leaned forward, “He said you would be nervous today.”

“He said that, huh?”

“Quite a bit more then that, apparently he thought this country boy needed to know the depths of value knight's place on being able to beat each other up. Really, it still makes no sense to me. A solid blow to the head can change any man for life - why play at fighting when there are more than enough bandits out there that needed righted with a solid blow?”

Arthur snatched up the sword in a fit that appeared to be so much less then what it actually was. Arthur almost felt soothed by the man’s clear admission. May not understand the reason, but he had clearly just acknowledged it. This was the reason why he fought, because the peasant folk should be able to simply focus on their farming rather then war or anything else that pertained to the court and the noble’s code, “Yes, well, Merlin, good thing you’re not the one fighting then. Although it would make your behaviour more logical if we could simply blame it all on a blow to the head.”

Arthur didn’t miss the smirk growing out of the corner of his eye as he stomped away from Merlin.

* * *

 

“What is this!?” A new voice screamed in Merlin’s room. The enchantments dropped and Merlin looked up from Emrys’ journal ready for the execution block. A man even older then Emrys with white hair to his shoulders looked down at him, “Emrys,” He growled before turning back to the way he came. Merlin winced, but figured it safe. He glanced back at the book in his hands, the details for the construction of the old tongue and it’s relationship to the Old Religion and spellcraft, but then he frowned. He set the book to the side and stalked after, who could only presume to be, Gaius.

“Emrys!” Gaius was shouting at the comparatively far younger man, “You gave that boy permission to practice his magic in here didn’t you-”

Emrys stopped putting dinner on plates, and he stared at Gaius for a moment. Then he looked at Merlin, “I thought I said no practicing in the castle?” He hissed.

“I wasn’t doing anything formulaic,” Merlin replied with his hands replicated, or tried to with the added sound effects to compensate, the castle falling down, “I get it after all. You don’t want me bringing down the castle on our heads.”

Emrys sighed, “Right. I am sorry you’ve been busy with your new role - perhaps once the tourney is over we’ll be able to get you out of the castle for-”

“You can’t be serious, Emrys.”

Emrys frowned.

“Oh by the goddess you are,” Gaius rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“The druids are still near by aren’t they?” Emrys mentioned casually.

“If someone walks in right now, we’ll all be executed.”

“I enchanted the door. If someone walks by they’ll hear something mundane. Perhaps they’ll simple rebukes to Merlin forming a crush on Morgana.”

“I do not have a crush on the Lady Morgana.”

Emrys smirked, “Everyone but Gaius here saw you at the feast, Merlin.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, but he didn’t disagree. He honestly hadn’t ever seen a proper gown before then, much less a display of that sort. It wouldn’t happen again.

Gaius moaned. His grip on the back of a chair was certainly the only thing keeping the man up, “It’s only been five days since the boy’s arrival, hasn’t it?”

Emrys shrugged, “He saved the Prince’s life with his magic, Gaius. He’ll be fine. It was right beside Uther.”

Gaius did not look reassured.

“Oh,” Merlin motioned at the table, “So you came in to tell me that dinner was ready?”

“I told you I should have been the one to get the boy,” Emrys raised an eyebrow pointedly at Gaius.

Gaius sat down meekly, “I knew you’d be the death of me, Emrys.”

Emrys simply smirked at the remark, “But yet, you still breath. Apparently, I’m not really living up to the expectations that you have.”

Merlin chuckled, “So, Gaius. I saw you at the tourney today. When did you get back?”

* * *

 

Merlin barely kept his hands from shaking after his encounter with the enchanted shield while he put Arthur into his armor. Emrys’ had more delicacy in the detection arena when he crafted his spells; the way that magic had near sung when he walked by it was hardly expected.

“Seems you’re learning. No more mumbling this time about,” Arthur almost seemed proud of Merlin. Merlin must be seeing things.

“I’ve also been studying up on how these sorts of things normally go - doesn’t a knight normally have a squire to do this sort of thing?” Merlin asked with genuine curiosity.

“Shut up, Merlin.”

Merlin simply watched at Arthur marched away, “What did I say?”

* * *

 

Merlin didn’t stay to watch the tourney. He knew Emrys wouldn’t be there. He didn’t like the sharp pointy things swinging at each other. He seemed to grow a hair bit pale at the thought of watching Arthur in the mess of it as well during their conversation that morning.

He closed his eyes, and he thought of the bowl of water as Emrys had instructed him to do. He thought of Emrys, and he saw only where he was standing. He felt a tapping on his shoulder. He jumped, and he turned to see Emrys.

Emrys raised an eyebrow, “I don’t like the thought of being spied on, Merlin.”

“You - How- What?”

“What did you need, Merlin?” Emrys wasn’t normally curt, but Merlin had never seen the man so much as flustered before.

“I was reading in your journal more on spell detection considering what you’ve taught me already - and one of the shields was enchanted.”

“How so?” Now that frustration was gone, and only a calm focused air remained on Emrys.

“I don’t know - I was interrupted when I was in the armory, and then with Arthur…”

“You’ve forgotten what it looked like - not enough detail for that mental bowl to work for you?” Emrys supplied.

Merlin nodded meekly.

“I can bind the spell on it, but it won’t do anything to handle the knight.”

“What are we going to do?”

Emrys sighed, “I can do nothing,” He quietly admitted, “I’ll explain later, but just - Keep an eye out, Merlin. If something happens, do what you did. I’ll know you want to talk. Go - tell Gaius what’s going on as well.”

Merlin nodded, “Understood.”

* * *

 

When Merlin found Gaius he was on the tourney field off to the side by himself, “Hey, Gaius,” Merlin spoke casually as he approached the older man that he was living with, “How goes the tourney so far today?”

“You left didn’t you?”

“There was an enchanted shield I was following up on.”

Gaius looked at Merlin with a firmly raised eyebrow that did nothing to betray the man’s over reaction to such conversation the night prior, “Ah.”

“But I couldn’t really find Emrys to talk about it with him…”

“Because he isn’t in Camelot at the moment,” Gaius answered casually, “What about this shield though?”

“I’ve been learning how detect magic, and there was a shield in the armory. I don’t know how so, but it was yellow with-” His eyes had drifted back towards the affairs in front of him.

“Valiant,” Gaius supplied as his eyes did the same.

“Valiant,” Merlin agreed.

“We’ll just have to watch and wait to see what sort of enchantment it is that he’s using.”

“Emrys seems to presume it was going to be for ill use?”

“You saw him?”

“Yeah,” Merlin confessed, “It was really strange. I was trying to use the - I was trying to find him with a certain set of skills-”

“Yes, Merlin don’t beat around the bush. I know _how_ you would have gone about looking for him,” Gaius answered, mild annoyance flavoring his tone, “But he’s not in the castle.”

“See that’s the thing. I saw him, like I didn’t find him, but I did talk with him,” Merlin crossed his arms, “The weird thing though is that when I tried looking for him, all I saw was where I was. Like I was in fact Emrys…”

Gaius stared at the boy for a moment, “That is peculiar, but I really wouldn’t be surprised if Emrys simply had an enchantment about his person to prevent his detection in such a manner. A sort of bounce back if you would… It’s the only thing that makes that scenario plausible to me anyways…”

“Why would he have such a thing? I mean, I didn’t detect anything like that on him.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow once more, “And just who taught you how to do such things, Merlin?”

“Emrys.”

“Do you think he wouldn’t then be able to fashion work around to more common methods like what you’d be starting off with?”

“That is a very valid point.”

Gaius nodded, “If you're wondering about such things - know this, Merlin. I trust that man with my life. Even if I do not know as much about his past as I would care to admit - and I never would to the king or anyone outside of yourself to be honest - but I do know that Emrys is indeed only a force for good and that those that try to reckon with him in his field of speciality - they have no chance. There is no one finer to take the role of your instruction.”

“But, Gaius,” Merlin whispered, “Just who is _he_?”

“That, Merlin,” Gaius answered softly, “Is something that you will only find out in time.”

“But why? Gaius, what is it that you can’t tell me about him?”

“Well, if you mean besides the fact that a man’s past is his own - and thus not mine to discuss without his permission, then it is simple, Merlin. I cannot tell you about the finer nuances of Emrys in the same way that I could not tell Arthur about the finer nuances of yourself. Not because you do not trust Arthur, but because you do not tell any in Camelot about how you manage to do all of the chores he sets you about on. Is that fair?”

“So it only had to do with his speciality?”

Gaius smiled, “That was far keener way of putting it, Merlin. Yes, that was exactly the way I would have wanted to put it. Who he is has only to do with the way he’s managed to be so proficient. Nothing else.”

Someone pulled on Gaius’ arm, “There’s been an accident on the field, Gaius. We need your assistance right away.”

Merlin’s gaze widened as he turned back to Valiant and his fallen competitor. He closed his eyes, pictured a bowl and thought of how the shield was enchanted, in much same way he’d done with the Emrys’ gifted tunic just days earlier.

“The snakes,” He whispered from his lonely spot on the side of the field, “They come alive.”

* * *

 

“Emrys,” Gaius grunted from his spot beside the fallen knight. Merlin looked up from his spot on the stairs.

“Gaius,” Emrys answered in response. Gaius looked up at Emrys, and he stared for just a moment, “Astral projection, Gaius,” He answered the unspoken question softly, “Merlin told me about the shield earlier. I still can’t get away from my duties to actually be there at the moment.”

“Duties?” Merlin asked.

Emrys nodded, “Duties. Now, about the problem at hand.”

“Not to be rude, but what duties?”

“Very easily rude that, but I know where your curiosity comes from. I presume you don’t think me unfit for such things anyways.”

Merlin swallowed, “I didn’t mean it that way.”

“I know, but onto the matter at hand.”

“Of course,” Merlin quickly agreed.

“The knight needs an antidote before we worry about Valiant himself.”

“So we have the matter sorted out on cause and method?” Emrys answered with a raised eyebrow.

Merlin nodded, “Not many knights with a crest like his just needed to see it before -”

“Then I will talk to Arthur while you find the shield, Merlin. You need to bring the head back to Gaius. Then someone needs to stand watch over our fair knight to make sure no further harm comes to him. I can’t carry things in this form, but I have enough of Arthur’s ear that I can at least warn him should something else unforeseen come to happen to our injured friend. We must keep Uther out of this until we have evidence, solid proof that the laws of the court can not twist around. Tourneys are honor bound things and these accusations, coming from Arthur, could easily be seen as an attempt from his part as cowardice.”

“Why do we need to watch the knight?” Merlin asked.

“And if we chop off a head from the magically enchanted shield - do you think the knight will not notice? Do you think then that he’ll just let it be?”

Gaius nodded, “I knew why I kept you around Camelot for a reason, Emrys.”

Emrys smirked, “As you have it. Best of luck, Merlin. Don’t get bit.”

* * *

 

Emrys stood outside of Arthur’s chambers. He took a deep breath, and he nodded before he knocked, as best he could knock being incorporeal and all. Merlin was hardly the only one shameless enough to use magic in the heart of Camelot, “Enter.” Arthur called out from behind the thick wooden door.

Maybe he should have just haunted Morgana in her dreams. Emrys frowned for just a moment before working out the enchantment needed to move the door open without giving Arthur a chance to see golden eyes or a lack of solid grasp on the door. He did, and he looked Arthur in the eyes doing it, “Sire,” He said with bent head.

Arthur raised an eyebrow in shock, “And here I thought you would wait for me to come to you to chat.”

Emrys smirked. Now would be the worst time for him to seek Emrys out, “You wouldn’t come to me and we both know it. You can’t be seen playing favorites with members of your court.”

Arthur smirked, “So you’re not an idiot,” He grumbled, “But what brings you here? This late in the evening?”

“I wasn’t sure if you’d still be awake, but you face Valiant tomorrow do you not?”

“I do. What of it?”

“I won’t say that he’s using magic,” Emrys answered softly stepping inside. He glanced back towards the door, and with a flash of gold it started to close. He watched until it shut, “And I most certainly won’t say that you must avoid the fight because he’s going to cheat with it. I know how that will go over with the court. Although Gaius might have a knight cured of a snake bite who would claim such - he had earned that snake bite on his neck while in a sword fight after all.”

Arthur stood up, “What are you talking about?”

“Arthur, we both know your duty as a prince will keep you bound to an tourney fight - but if you fight unprotected you will die.”

Arthur looked away, “What do you mean - Unprotected?”

“Magic can only be fought by magic, sire.”

“That is treason, Emrys.”

“And do you believe that I would perform such an action, treason or any sort of harm, against you?”

“Telling me that I need to use magic,” Arthur growled, “How is that better then cowardice? Get out.” He pointed at the door.

Emrys instead took a step forward, “I didn’t say that, Arthur. I just said that magic fights magic, and that when you fight Valiant it will be on the terms of magic.”

“And I do not see the difference in kind for this discussion, Emrys.”

Emrys nodded in a way of agreement, “Perhaps - I am not advocating that you condone it, but should you survive the fight tomorrow. Perhaps you should start a tally for how many impossible things start happening to you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Arthur,” Emrys whispered slowly, “I say what I do out of careful consideration of actions I think will come. I say such also as a man whose life started before your father’s purge of magic. I knew druids, and I know their prophecies.”

“And your point is?”  
“There is within them, a king who will unite all of Albion, a Once and Future King if you will.”

“And Uther-”

“You, Arthur. Do you think that your father could bring peace to these lands with his hatred and pride?”

Arthur sat down slowly, “Get out, Emrys.”

Emrys nodded, “As you wish, Sire. And I know your father’s thoughts on such - should I also consider myself banished for giving such thoughts air?”

“For warning me about a risk to my life? Or warning me that perhaps there are things that I do not know? That there is a group of people out there that considers my duty of birthright not only to be that of having a kingship, but of being a king of myth? One fitting of legend? You’re right. I should banish you for the weight you’ve just put on my shoulders, Emrys. But no, I do not think that you have done wrong by the sheer mentioning of such banned topics.”

Emrys smirked, “If it helps there is another man mentioned in those same legends. One fated to aid you.”

“Bless that poor soul, but tell me no more. I wish innocence should this somehow come up in the presence of my father.”

“How do you feel?”

Arthur looked up at Emrys with a smile, and an honesty hint of a glimmer in his eyes, “I don’t have to worry about mucking it all up now, now do I? People know perfection’s a lie. I just have to be good enough to keep Camelot alive - and if I do try to bring peace to all the lands so that Camelot has no fear of war or brothers lost - then I’m merely doing what I was fated to do.”

“It does imply bringing back magic, sire.”

“And why did you have to point that out? Why would you frame it as such - it could have also been the complete abandonment of it from Albion.”

“You wished me not to tell you more of the man fated to aid you, Arthur.”

“Oh, so a _sorcerer_ is going to assist me? Is that what you’re trying to tell me?”

Emrys nodded.

“It’s been over twenty years, Emrys. I’m sure you’re misrecalling things.”

“I would be practical to agreement on that sediment, but you see Arthur. I have put myself into a bit of a quandary.”

“What do you mean?”

“If you keep watching me you’ll see that I can not leave.”

“And why is that?”

Emrys smiled, and turned to the door. He stretched out his hand, and he tried the same enchantment. This time he could not time it right. His hand slipped into the door as it swung right into it.

“You’re a ghost,” Arthur whispered, “That’s why you don’t do stitches.”

Had he really, truly never carried anything in front of the prince? Not that it would have mattered to the prince. He wouldn’t know the nuances of the Old Religion or how the afterlife and astral projection differ. Emrys barely knew. Maybe ghosts could carry things. This hadn’t been the plan, but it was suited better for his retention to Camelot. Emrys nodded. He turned back to Arthur, and he found the man to be pale.

“Does Gaius know?”

Emrys shook his head, “He does not. I am a hundred and thirty or so years old, Arthur. He is unaware of all but ten of them, and I still claim to be forty.” Perhaps the fates had considered well of him after all, now he could truly have no lies to his king. A dream come true. “Emrys is the druid’s word for immortal, Arthur. In all honesty, I have no small role in what could be considered as their court. It is similar in fact to your own position in Camelot’s.”

They were both glad Arthur was sitting for this part of the conversation, “Close the door, Emrys.”

Emrys did such.

“Magic is evil, and it is only a material that can cause corruption.”

“If you must tell us that then perhaps you do not believe it.”

“You, Emrys - I respect you and seeing as you have revealed yourself only to save my life, and then offered up your own banishment - for who could kill a ghost,” Arthur’s voice went near hysterical for a moment, “Then it only plays to say that you are honorable still, respecting our laws even though you’ve hidden in the courts for so long - aiding our lone court physician who has the responsibility of attending to hundreds of my people. I am - _in your debt_ ? I do believe, by honor, I would in fact be in _your debt?_ ”

“So you wish for me to stay here? In Camelot?”

“Please,” Arthur answered slowly, “Please. I think, you only wish us warmly.” He his gaze met Emrys once more, “You were not kidding about being an old man…”

“Nor my desire for conversation with you, Arthur. I have always known your destiny.”

“I will take everything that you’ve said, Emrys, and I will take it under consideration.”

Emrys bent, into a low, deep bow, “Sire,” He whispered, “I would say it would be my pleasure to serve you until the day that I die, but I believe it would be best for me to claim that I could serve you even past my death.”

Arthur managed to smile, “And looking back,” He whispered, “That humor might make me laugh, but not now. I have too much of weight to consider.”

Emrys nodded, “As you wish, sire. I will leave to give you the space to consider all that I have put before you. If you have questions, I will be away for the next few days attending to my own courts now that Gaius is back, but I assure you - I will be back in the court by the time the Bayard convention comes in for their treaty talks. I will always be glad to have a conversation, on any matter, and I will ensure our privacy to do such, no matter the topic at hand.”

“Thank you, Emrys. I might just survive until then because of you, won’t I?”

Emrys nodded, but he said nothing before his departure, leaving in the same way that he came.

* * *

 

While Emrys was addressing Arthur, Merlin was providing Gaius with the means of making an antidote, “So what now?” Merlin whispered, “Do I just sit here?”

Gaius glanced at Merlin, “Just because we have handled the risk of the knight’s life does not mean that we have handled the risk that it puts to Arthur’s. We will need to figure out a way to manage that.”

“Why didn’t we address this earlier?” Merlin asked nearly jumping from his seat.

Gaius shrugged, “Astral Projections are a strain even on someone as skilled at such as Emrys - it says he trusts you to handle these affairs.”

“Or rather you,” Merlin grumbled, “He wanted me to watch the knight.”

Gaius raised an eyebrow, “So you plan on letting Arthur prepare by himself for the last day of the tournament?”

Merlin stared at Gaius, “What am I supposed to do, Gaius?”

“You watch the knight rest while I sleep. You’ll get a couple of hours of sleep, and then you’ll do whatever it is that you can do to make sure Arthur doesn’t die.”

Merlin swallowed, “Of course. It’s always going to fall on my shoulders to make sure the prat doesn’t bite the dust, isn’t it?”

* * *

 

“Arthur,” Merlin whispered as he started about putting Arthur in his armor, “Don’t fight.”

“Because of the enchantment Valiant is using?”

Merlin nodded, “You won’t be of any use as a prince if you’re dead.”

“And I would not be of such should I only prove myself as a coward.”

Merlin’s hands stopped, and he looked Arthur in the eye, “Is it truly required that you prove it in this manner?”

Arthur pulled his eyes away from Merlin’s gaze, “Emrys informed me that I would not be at risk, Merlin, and even should he be wrong - then yes. It is my duty, Merlin. I am to stand true under the gaze of my people. How am I to lead men into battle if they believe me to be a coward? How could I even ask it of them?”

A gentle cough from the doorframe, “If I may,” The Lady Morgana asked.

Merlin nodded, and he quietly slipped away from the room.

“I helped my father with his armor,” Was all Merlin heard before the closing door sealed them away from him.

* * *

 

Arthur stood in the field as the snakes jumped from the shield in the clear view of the court. Arthur swallowed, “Sorcery,” He whispered. Or spoke. He didn’t know how loud his voice carried considering the gasp of the crowds surrounding him. If they had heard him, then he was certain the singular word would have stood alone as an accusation towards Valiant. Instead, it stood to him as a reminder of Emrys’ words.

Words that had sited the ghost to be absent from Camelot, leaving him to wonder about just who then the fates would have cursed with the responsibility of keeping him alive.

The snakes lept forward, he dodged, and Morgana quickly assisted with providing him with a different blade.

* * *

 

“That was some tournament final.”

“Tell me about it. It’s not every day that a girl gets to say that she saved her prince.”

“Um - I wouldn’t say… You- You saved me?”

“Well who else would have been responsible for handing you that sword, Arthur?”

“I wouldn’t say that you saved me, Morgana. I’m sure that I would have found something.”

“So you’re too proud to say that you were saved by a girl?”

“You weren’t in the arena, Morgana. I think I do deserve some credit for saving myself.”

“You know what - I do wish Valiant was the one escorting me.”

“You know what? So do I.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Arthur rolled his eyes, turned, and his gaze rested on Merlin. There was someone he could rant about Morgana to, “Can you believe Morgana?” He hissed standing beside Merlin as the man servant fussed with the table. Arthur presumed it was fussing anyways, “She thinks she’s the one that saved me.”

“Are you trying to tell me she didn’t?” Merlin asked with a smirk.

“Of course not,” Arthur replied with a roll of his eyes, “I would have managed without that sword.”

“I think you just don’t want to admit that you needed outside help.” Merlin ribbed.

Arthur’s attention turned to Merlin as the man’s ribbing felt all too familiar to Morgana’s, “Oh?” Arthur answered, “And you think I did?”

Merlin smirked, but he didn’t look. Had he looked up at just that moment to see the lack of joviality on Arthur’s face he might have reconsidered the statement to follow, “I mean, I’m just saying, it is rather lucky for you that those snakes appeared when they did. Had Valiant managed to pin you under it- with how soundly you were defeating him?” He shook his head, his attention still on the dinerware that he was setting out, “Well, Let's just say that I am glad that is not a scenario that happened to play out. I mean, two of those snakes? I am glad we didn’t have to see if Gaius’ antidote to one dose of the venom would have worked on a double portion of it.”

Arthur nodded, but he didn’t speak, merely left the manservant side. Emrys’ words haunting his attention, _Perhaps you should start a tally for how many impossible things start happening to you._ If he were to count the impossible things then first one to happen to him was undeniably the moment when Merlin had first saved his life.

He took his seat at the banquet table, and he watched as Merlin poured him his wine. For a moment, he questioned if it was wise to drink it, but if he was right about the man servant, and if he was in Emrys’ debt then trust was to be given for if he was right - Merlin had not only saved his life twice, but he had done so at the very risk of his own. Only an idiot would use magic in the heart of Camelot, in front of the royal house, and, if deciding to fight in a battle he’d known himself unable to win on his own, what else was he to learn other then the fact that sometimes bravery was sometimes just another, fancier, word for stupidity? He grabbed the goblet, and with a quick swig he realized that he knew that there was not just one idiot who loved Camelot to the point of suicidal idiocy - but two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the complicated web of knowledge known begins to weave.


	3. Episode Three : The Mark of Nimueh

Emrys was using his magic in the most undignified of ways, but he knew it. He could have defined his life with that fact. In fact, he often did. It didn't change his bearing towards it. So using the same methods as the night prior, he appeared in Merlin’s room, and with a slight enchantment he blew on the boy’s ear to wake him. It did exactly that with the boy near jumping to the ceiling, “What was that for?” Merlin more then nearly bellowed.

Emrys smirked, “I’m going to be inaccessible for the next few days. I’m consulting the Crystal Cave and meeting with a few friends. If you so much as think of me you will be risking my life while I’m in the Cave, Merlin. Don’t try to find me. Do you understand me?” Emrys asked.

Merlin nodded, “Not really, but I think I get the message loud and clear. You are not to be contacted until you contact us.”

Emrys nodded, “Exactly.” He yawned, “Now, I’m rather tuckered myself so I presume you’ll pass the message along to Gaius. Though it’s not as if he could ever managed to do what you do.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s out of practice, Merlin. Need I say more?”

“So I can go back to bed now?”

“I don’t know, Merlin, can you? You seem to be quite awake now to me.”

“I hate you, Emrys. I really do.”

* * *

 

“Of course we can’t get ahold of Emrys when there’s a magical plague!” Merlin let out once they closed the door to Gaius’ quarters.

“I’ll see what I can find out,” Gaius grumbled, “I can do my job without him, Merlin. It may be magic in origin but I am sure science will provide us with an answer as well.”

“I’m consulting the book he left me.”

“Merlin!” A shout from the other side of the door left Merlin rolling his eyes before he scrambled over to open the door, blantly keeping Arthur from seeing the corpse they had just managed not to literally drag in there.

“Yes, Arthur?”

“Are you an apprentice to Gaius or my manservant, Merlin?”

“... I knew there was something I was forgetting about when I woke up this morning.”

“I’m figuring that out,” Arthur grumbled, “You’re lucky I don’t want you for full servant duties yet - Like waking me up in the morning or bringing me breakfast.”

“Yet?”

“Oh, I assure you, Merlin, I’m keeping those cards tucked up my sleeve - how else could I threaten you with more work?”

“Oh, I can see you handling the kingdom’s negotiations with tactics like those, sire. You’re wisdom blinds me - like having the sun in my eyes.”

“Could you tell Gaius that my father wants to see him immediately?” Arthur’s tone was level, and that was when Merlin knew he’d broken something in the prince, that he had won this round.

Merlin smirked, nodded.

Arthur rolled his eyes before strolling away.

Merlin turned to Gaius, “He said -”

“I heard.”

“Then why would he tell me to tell you?”

“Because you’re a servant and it’s simply how it’s done.”

“If he knew who I was-”

“You would be a dead servant.”

Merlin simply frowned at the statement, but he had no ground to argue with the physician on.

* * *

 

Arthur was not thrilled to have a magical plague affecting his city after all his doubts on the structure’s methodology. Magic was evil. All he ever saw it cause was death - it had tried to kill him not even a week ago, when he first met Merlin.

But that was the flaw wasn’t it? Mr.  _ I can take you apart with less then that. _ He could - the plague was proof of that, not that Arthur thought he was behind it. After all, Merlin could have simply let that dagger hit his chest if he’d wanted to hurt Camelot. He could have let Valiant’s snakes try the same. Magic had tried to intentionally kill Arthur twice in the last week - and, presumably, through Merlin it had happened to do the exact opposite. Magic saved his life, and if Emrys was to be believed - they would hardly be the last times.

Arthur would let it. He hadn’t agreed to condone magic, but now he was watching it. And, he wasn’t going to prejudice blind him to the fact that he owed it his life. Just men, honorable ones, seemed to use it - For pete’s sake, Emrys was made of the stuff he was certain since he was a  _ ghost _ \- and were examples that shamed a handful of knights his father had permitted to join the ranks of knighthood.

Now though, was a strict reminder for Arthur. Magic was still very much not good.

“What are you doing?” Gaius had asked as he stormed into their quarters.

“I’m looking for evidence of enchantments,” Arthur answered with a sigh, “And I am to search  _ every _ room.”

Gaius frowned, but he nodded.

Arthur nodded towards the back room, “And what is back there?”

“My room,” Merlin provided.

Arthur nodded. No one else should search the room. After all, the boy was an idiot. If he was practicing magic in the heart of the court of Camelot - then he would be likely to leave the proof of such out in the open. 

“What do you expect to find in there?” Gaius called out as Arthur strolled to Merlin’s space.

“I’m searching to find proof of enchantments or ill intent towards Camelot, Gaius,” Arthur called right back, “I must look even if I do not expect that I’ll find even a hair of such.”

“Of course, sire.”

Arthur closed the door behind him, and he rolled his eyes at the sty he found in front of him, “Merlin,” He grumbled under his breath, “Didn’t your mother teach you how to clean up after yourself?” Tunics laid about the room as well as other items like pants and bed sheets. There was also a book lying on the top of Merlin’s bed. It was old, but unlike books in the court’s library it was not encased with wood. It was, rather, its wood was encased by fabric and strange runes embossed on the side of it. Arthur knew farmer’s boys were not taught how to read, and yet, Merlin had the book, not Gaius or Emrys.

His fingers brushed against it, and he thought he smelled the pies he’d eaten as a child, felt a fresh brush of air on the back of his neck, warm like the spring. It felt safe. It was odd, and that fact caused Arthur to groan. Of course Merlin had an enchanted book lying on his bed, just out in the open. Still, He picked it up. He opened the front cover, and he found himself choking up. He found his fingers brushing against the long dried ink, and he found a hair of fear as he saw that first page. It was addressed to him - but it was in such a strange sense.

_ My Dearest King, Arthur - _

But that sentiment wasn’t the reason for him to have a lump in his throat. As it followed:

_ If you are reading this, Sire, then I know I am dead. Perhaps, I have even failed Camelot now. You are not reading this and I am only addressing this first tome of many that I’ve written out of misguided hope that even after my death you will survive. I would not be surprised if that was the case. I have seemed to only be able to focus on my failures, Arthur, and these days they seem to be so plenty as to drown me. _

_ Sire, I have never meant to lie to you. The first day I was in Camelot I watched your father behead a man for magic - a gift that I was born with. I should have told you. I should have prepared you for me to tell you, but instead - Mordred, Sire. I knew - I must focus. There are only so many pages, and my death has already happened. I am sure it was by his hands or Morgana’s. Perhaps my own - oh wouldn’t that be exactly the fate I would receive. Unless you have burnt me for my lies. It is, in truth, what I have earned. _

_ Yes, Sire. I am the Emrys that the druids speak off, but clearly my immortality is slightly exaggerated - or perhaps it is not. Perhaps you’ll never read this. I pray this isn’t the way you hear the truth. But, I must ensure that you do. These tomes that you’ll find in my room are my records, sire. Some - these first ones were written long after the fact. I did not think the legends true. I thought I would leave Camelot, but after I lost her I knew I could not lose my love. And I love this city,  _ _ Arthur  _ _ Sire. I know you have no reason to see that now, but it is why I stayed. You king, are to me as a brother I have never had in blood. I can only hope that you find these tomes after Camlann - that I managed to die in your place. _

_ You will find my side of every story in these books, Arthur. Please. Forgive me. _

_ I said it to you shortly after we met, Arthur, but I would gladly serve you until the day I die.  Please do not fault me for my use of sincerely as I close this letter. I am sincere. I am - and forever will - be only your servant. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Merlin    _

_ (August twentieth in the five hundredth and thirty-first year of our Lord.) _

 

Arthur set down the book. His hand had a tremor. That was dated for nineteen years into the future - and it claimed that Emrys was  _ Merlin _ . Arthur was simply staring at the tome when Merlin stepped into the room.

“What is that book, Merlin?” Arthur choked out as the door closed behind him.

“I can explain-”

“What was that letter in the front of it, Merlin?” Arthur spat.

“What- What letter? There’s no letter-” Arthur flipped open the cover, and he pointed at that confusing thing.

“That, Merlin!” He hissed. How how he would have loved to shout at the man, but he still had sense enough to know that they could be heard from outside the room, “What is that about?”

“It’s blank. I don’t see what you’re talking about.”

“I-” Arthur closed his mouth.  _ Magic _ . Merlin - or rather the  _ Emrys _ that he knew- wouldn’t have simply something so vulnerable about. Not with his clear emotions for his future counterpart filling the first few pages. He would have let Arthur decide what to do with the information in those pages. That’s what his gut told him, that this tome was enchanted to cover the truth that was only meant for his - or rather his future - past? - eyes. Arthur still could not find the path to his heart to soothe it, “Tell Emrys - the moment that you see him - tell him that I need to talk to him!”

Merlin nodded without a word, snarky or otherwise, and for that Arthur was thankful.

* * *

 

“I am not going to allow you to use magic to cure this situation, Merlin.”

“Then what else am I supposed to use magic for!?”

“Simple,” Gaius answered, “Use it to help me find the source. I’m sure that will end up with neither of us getting killed by the king.”

“Fine.”

“We searched everywhere, the entire city,” Arthur’s voice echoed as he entered the lonely room his father occupied.

“Nothing?” Uther answered back at his son’s lack of nuance.

“I don't know where else to look,” Arthur answered to the unvoiced question they both hand on their minds.

Uther looked away. “I want you to impose a curfew,” He answered for them, “No one is to be allowed onto the streets after the great bell.”

“Father?” He prompted for that final bit of what they were actually going to do to handle the situation.

“And cordon off the lower town.”

“Why?”

“Because that's where most of the victims are. Let's isolate it, stop this disease from spreading.”

“What about the people who live there?”

“Don't you think I haven't considered it? What else can I do? I have to protect the rest of the city.”

“Are we really protecting our people if we allowed for the serfs to die?”

“And will we have a Camelot if we have no one left alive in our kingdom?” Uther answered with no set of patience towards his son’s honest intentions.

Arthur nodded. Emrys’ voiced echoed in his head -  _ How could your father unite the land with his hatred and pride? _ And Arthur couldn’t have answered why it came to mind right then.

* * *

 

“What's different about this victim?”

“Er... she's a woman.”

“Sometimes I do wonder whether you're a magical talents were given to the right person. Anything else?”

“Erm... she's a courtier.”

“Ah!”

“How does that help us?”

“Courtiers seldom go down to the lower town. So what does that mean?”

“Erm... that, that she hasn't spoken to any townspeople.”

“Yes, it suggests that the disease is not spread by contact.”

“Oh, and they probably ate different food.”

“Good. Anything else?”

“Erm... I doubt they breathe the same air.”

“So what's the only thing they do share?”

“Water. Water? You think the disease is spread through water?”

“Merlin, you're a prodigy. Now, what did Emrys’ journal tell you about water spread diseases?”

“Err…”

“You were researching cures, weren’t you?”

“Can I refuse to answer that?”

“Merlin - if we can find out what is causing it -  _ then _ we can cure it.”

“But we can cure it right now-”

“And how would you explain that to the king? Which one of us do you want to tell the king that we cured it through magic?”

“You’re really glad right now that Emrys is the one in charge of mentoring me, aren’t you?”

“Considering you ever only seem to listen to him or yourself -  _ yes _ . I have sources of my own though, I worry that is not simply an enchantment that we are struggling against.”

* * *

 

“An Afanc,” Merlin said with the journal tucked under his arm.

“An...Afanc,” Gaius whispered, taking a seat, “If I recall that is a beast born of clay, and conjured up only by the most powerful sorcerer. So it talks about it tainting water then, I take it?”

Merlin nodded. “Emrys has two pages about. A description of the beast, what it does - and how to face it.”

“The only way is to get rid of it, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Merlin skipped down the steps from his room and sat across from Gaius, “Fire.” He answered, “Since it’s taken to living in water - we simply have to burn it.”

“Then the hard part is finding it now.”

Merlin frowned. He tapped his head, “Now that I know what it looks like, and what it’s called. I can use-”

“Yes,” Gaius rubbed the bridge of his nose, “Of course Divination was the first thing Emrys taught you.”

“And there was a reason for him not to?”

“Other then the fact that it is suppose to be the hardest of sorceries intended for those with only the firmest grasp of the Old Religion?” Gaius answered. He sighed, “But you picked it up, from what I hear, in a matter of minutes. I would not have risked pushing you with such methods to begin with.”

“Risked? There were risks with doing that?”

Gaius shook his head after a moment of pause, “Not beyond disappointment. Not with simply the use of channeling it for finding the current locations of objects or people even. Looking into the past or future for them though can risk even the mind of the strongest most practiced practitioner of the Old Religion.”

“Best to stay away from that bit, huh?”

“I would happen to happily agree with your conclusion for once, Merlin. Now we also have an answer that we use - we can present this to Uther.”

“Oh - and then what? Arthur goes off by himself to stab the magical beast with a torch?”

Gaius raised an eyebrow, “Yes, Merlin. That is exactly what should happen.”

* * *

 

Arthur was standing alone, the Afanc had caught them off guard. His men were down, and he had only a sword in his hands. He knew it would do nothing as per Gaius’ warnings. A small peak of blue caused him to turn his head, the slight distraction from the Afranc was easily taken advantage of. He was knocked to the side. A chant, in Emrys’ voice, and a vortex of wind flew through the room. It licked the flames and it covered the Afranc with its weakness, flame. 

“Arthur,” The Blue Orb flickered in front of his face. It carried the aged tones of Emrys.

Arthur simply nodded. He didn’t know how to react. The blue orb flickered away. “Prat,” Arthur whispered. He did not see Sir Leon awake behind him, with a faint smile on his lips.

* * *

 

“Emrys!” A distant voice in a far off cave screamed with only a slap and a splash water echoing alongside it.

* * *

 

There was a knock on Arthur’s chamber door. Merlin continued to pull Arthur’s armor off of him, “Enter,” Arthur answered.

Gwen stepped in, and she stared at Arthur for a moment. Her hand to her mouth caught in a wave of emotion that even Arthur would have been hard pressed to miss, “You saved my father,” She barely managed to choke up, “He’s all that I have left - and I thought he was going to die, sire. Sir Lancelot told me that I’d have nothing to worry about. He said you would fix it. He was right,” A single sob slipped out, but she choked it back quickly. She glanced at Merlin for just a moment but then she threw propriety into the wind. She ran, closed the distance between the two of them, and she embraced him. Her tears stained his shirt, “Thank you, sire. Thank you so much!”

Arthur froze, and he watched as Gwen stepped back. She looked away, aware of the rules she broke, bowed, and quickly fled.

“Merlin?” Arthur whispered.

“Yes, sire?”

“Gaius said a powerful sorcerer would have been required to summon the Afanc.”

“He did. What of it?”

“Do you think - do you think it had anything to do with my father’s policies towards magic?”

“I’m sorry, sire. I don’t understand. What are you trying to ask me about?”

Arthur shook his head. He put a hand to his forehead. He had asked and voiced after matters that easily broached the treasonous. “Nothing. Nevermind, Merlin. Just help me get ready for bed.”

“Arthur,” Merlin’s voice was quiet, tentative, “Is it safe for me to point out the fact that you’ve had not one but three magically induced risks on your life since we met - nearly two weeks ago?”

Arthur raised an eyebrow as he glanced at Merlin. He said nothing.

“And,” Merlin slowly whispered, “The first was merely from a grieving mother?”

Arthur nodded, “I do not see how I could possibly argue with a simple presentation of facts, Merlin.”

Merlin swallowed, and he nodded, “Thank you, sire.”

“For what?”

“Listening,” Merlin answered simply, without seeming to know exactly how much weight his offhanded comment to follow that single word would carry, “I didn’t figure the royal family might do such about matters containing the term ‘magic’. Did you know that my real sight once I entered Camelot was watching that boy be beheaded?” Merlin finished picking up the armor that he had set aside on the table as he shook his head, “Anyways, Sire. I will polish these and have them in the armory by morning for you. Bayard and his Court from Mercia are arriving tomorrow, aren’t they? Is there anything I need to know about helping you prepare for accepting an envoy?”

Arthur shook his head. He didn’t dare speak. Merlin bowed, slightly barely ever one to present himself in proper form. Arthur sighed once the door closed. He collapsed on his bed though he some how managed to keep him sitting upright while doing so. He bared his face in his hand with only a single thought -  _ How had that Merlin, his simple in more ways then one man servant, grown up to write the letter he saw? How was that man  _ Emrys _? What sort of a legacy was his as the Once and Future King if Merlin at the end of their time together thought he’d have to beg for his understanding? What happened to them? _

He looked up, and he stared at the fire in front of him. The one Merlin had prepared and kept lit after departing. ‘ _ Or Morgana’s’ -  What did time do to the three of them? What did time do to  _ Merlin _? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be a doozie. It's clocked at 8.5k for the word count. As the popular opinion seems to be a consensus on longer chapters I will keep it one piece- and it will be going up next saturday.


	4. Episode Four : The Poison Chalice

“Arthur wanted to talk to you,” Merlin’s voice carried across the room the moment Emrys stepped inside it. He sat in front of the fire in Gaius’ study with the journal in hand, studying the spells and magicks that Emrys had made tedious notes over.

“Told you that after the affairs last night, did he?” Emrys asked as he pulled off his cloak with a flourish, setting it on the back of the nearest chair.

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “No actually,” Merlin answered, “He said that after he claiming to have read a letter in the cover of the journal you gave me.”

“He saw the journal?” Emrys set his bag down. His voice cracked, “Why didn’t you have it hidden?”

“You said it was enchanted so that it wasn’t a worry?”

“I did say that didn’t I?” Emrys grabbed his cloak with shaking hands.

“Did I do something wrong?” Merlin asked standing up.

“No,” Emrys whispered, “But I’m going out for a quick ride.”

“In the dark?”

“Ah - yes. I forgot about that. I’m going out then for just a walk through the castle.”

Merlin nodded slowly, “So you will see the prince tomorrow?”

Emrys stared at Merlin. The boy was to far away to see the light play in his eyes as he considered his next action. Emrys nodded, “Yes,” He whispered, “In fact. I believe I have mentioned that I have served a prince in a life once past?”

“Yes?”

“I know of an enchantment - That is to say. I would like to take your place serving the prince tomorrow, Merlin. No one else knows that I’ve returned to the castle yet. I need to see if I test the waters for what and how that conversation will go. If I may?”

“The prat?” Merlin’s voice was a clear display that his face did not require, “You  _ want _ to service the prat tomorrow?”

“I do.” Emrys admitted slowly.

Merlin was quick to smile, “And I suppose if you're running around with my face on yours that I won’t be able to leave this room, now will I?”

Emrys rolled his eyes. He’d forgotten how much of an idiot he was when it came to seeing the flaws in a plan that benefited him, “Exactly, Merlin. Just still - no bringing down the castle yet.”

Merlin smirked, and Emrys knew that it was too late to innocently say that Merlin hadn’t been practicing the spells in the book, “It hasn’t even been two weeks, Merlin!”

“Two weeks is a lifetime!”

“Oh by the goddess,” Emrys hissed under his breath, “What I would give to be that young again.”

* * *

 

“Rise and shine, sunshine!” Merlin shouted as he pulled the curtains open wide.

“What sort of  -” Arthur shouted as Merlin then pulled the sheets off of his bed, “Merlin!”

Merlin smirked, and he nodded to the table. Arthur stared. It was properly dressed and set - “Emrys?” Arthur whispered gently. Merlin cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, “Merlin hasn’t - He doesn’t know what to grab for my breakfast yet. He simply grabs smaller portions of far too many options at this point.”

“And you won’t tell him what you like because it’s his job to grab you food, not to pamper you,” Merlin stated. He didn’t need a confirmation, “You wouldn’t want him to do such anyways. You’re the prince of Camelot, not a princess.”

Arthur turned to Merlin -  _ Emrys _ , “Merlin stated that I read the journal, didn’t he?”

Emrys nodded, “Yes, my liege.”

Arthur nodded. His gaze drifted from Emrys, “How?”

“How what?” Emrys provided.

“Indeed,” Arthur admitted, “That is the question.”

“I would suggest focus on getting ready for the day at this point, sire. I will start with what I can for explanation - you may ask any questions that you have on any matters at any point, but you must get ready for the events of today. Mercia is on tight enough relations with Camelot.”

“Do you know that because of the past few weeks in the court rooms or because you’ve already lived through it?”

“I know such matters because I served as an advisor to a king for nearly two decades if I am to be honest, sire, and that I do believe is exactly what I’ve promised to provide you with what you really want to know. That is rather what you’re asking isn’t it? After my abilities and experience in the court. Of what you’d grown to let Merlin in on. The answer to that is would be everything but your bed. Much to my appreciation. And the queen’s.”

Arthur frowned at the man’s clear incision of reason, he had cut around the bush with ease, “Still I find it far, very far too hard to believe. And thank you for  _ that _ mental image, Merlin.”

“What is so hard to believe, Arthur? Oh - Do you mean to say- While I’m flattered-”

“People do not lose track of their spot in  _ time _ , Merlin!”

Merlin’s smirk was only an accessory to cover the shadows of pain in his eyes, “Indeed. I suppose that is how it is for mortals, isn’t it?”

“And you are not such?” Arthur spat rather than asked.

Merlin held out his hand. Arthur raised an eyebrow at the action. It seemed to be more then a subtle jump from topic, “Grasp my hand. Please.” Arthur bristled at the order, but he did such. Merlin answered his trust with murmurings in a language he did not recognize and with a flicker of gold in his eyes that Arthur easily did. He pulled his hand away as if he’d been zapped by magic. He had not, but still he spat out his words as if he had.

“What was that?”

“I have pledged myself through the old religion to speak to you with only the truth.”

“Oh, and I’m sure that has no binding on myself then?”

“Lie to me then, Sire.”

“I am looking forward to having you beheaded for your magic.”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “Interesting lie,” He answered drily, “What would you have me to lie to you about so that you can see what would have happened had you been under the same spell that I have placed myself under.”

“Your age.”

Merlin winced, “I am as old as I appear to be, sire. I am merely 20 summers.” Merlin’s scream crackled through the air. The man collapsed before his eyes, but Arthur’s attention turned towards the door. There was no point in coming to Merlin’s aid if he could not think of an explanation - “I am as I said before,” Merlin moaned, “I have experienced a hundred and forty years of living - and I have also as such enchanted the door so that none can hear inside.”

“Why?”

“Because shouting rise and shine, sunshine is always been the way I woke the king, but never the way the courts would have approved of. Had I ever been caught doing such by a passing servant I’d have been forced into the stocks by Uther as a servant to the prince and Arthur would have had to do such the same upon realizing that it would have blemished his reputation with the court - letting a servant yell at him that is as a king. It was an old habit, and I would be lying by omission if I wouldn’t admit the thought of having to use such methods as this to prove my honesty to you. It was equal parts habit and foresight. I will and have only ever cared for serving you, and I would rather not be forced into the shadows to do such - banished from the court. Not when I have only known what it is like to serve you as a man servant, deep in your trust. I would not risk that experience for Merlin. This is the best way I believe to ensure my display of loyalty is not seen as guise or gile.”

“Tell me, Emrys.” Arthur spoke slowly. That piercing sound still ringing in his ears. He was surprised that Merlin could even managed to physically be so articulate after letting that out. Arthur knew it best to chalk it up to magic, but still - ”Would that pain have killed a lesser man?”

“It  _ would  _ have killed a mortal man,” Emrys did not look Arthur in the eye. He didn’t need to, “It is an old curse used by masters on servants. It is - it is not typically placed on the servant by the servant due to the severity of the consequences.”

“How do you know that spell?”

“Please, Arthur, you do not want that answer.”

“Yes, Merlin. I do. I would not ask otherwise.”

Merlin nodded, defeated, “I know,” He admitted. For Arthur it was unnerving watching on a younger Emrys’ face, but only because he would have been hard pressed to say that Merlin and Emrys - even at the same age - looked the identical. Emrys carried wrinkles and shadows of pain that broke Arthur’s heart to see on Merlin’s face, “I learned it when the Lady Morgana attempted to use such on my person - in my first life.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Merlin snapped, “She attempted to use it as a bind of my person to hers while she was seeking to find the true identity of Emrys - for it was a careful secret at the beginning if you did not pick that up from reading that letter. She thought it would be the best way for her to convert one of your staff into a traitor. I was rescuing another… servant that had been captured by her at the time, and then she simply shuffled her focus over to using it on myself.”

“And yet she could not?”

“Emrys is to be her downfall,” Merlin admitted, “But that does not mean it was painless to resist it while being subtle about the charms my magic was throwing up to keep it off against my will.”

“You would have had her enchant you?”

“My magic was a secret, and she could have used that as proficiently to blackmail myself at that point. It would not have been as tightly clasped as this rendition of the spell - I would have been able to pick and choose the truths told. I would have gladly died refusing to do such as well at the time. Had I known myself immortal - I would not have struggled. I would have faked my death, and lived in the shadows of Camelot with a different face so that I could keep protecting you.”

“What did she use instead?”

“A famorrah,” Merlin answered with a smirk, “I tried killing you with a mace because of that thing. A creature of magic that is.”

“I bet that went well.”

Merlin laughed. It was rippling honest laughter that Arthur had not thought that the man could have contained in him, “Oh, I apparently told one of your knight that I was trying to kill you - and they merely thought it a joke on my part.’

Arthur rolled his eyes, “No they wouldn’t.”

Merlin smirked, raised an eyebrow, “Do you want to hear me screaming as I agree with you on that?”

Arthur paled, “Why would they not treat that threat as serious?”

“Arthur,” Emrys answered with a straight face, “Do you think you’d ever treat Merlin delicately? Like he wasn’t there for your every whim?”

Arthur motioned at the table, “I believe it was you stated already that-”

“Mucking out the stables, Arthur?” Emrys answered drily, “What on earth do you think stable hands are for?”

Arthur paled, “So my father’s knights did not believe myself at risk because I frequently asked too much of Merlin?”

Emrys laughed. He shook his head, “When I said your knights - I meant exactly that. You were the king at the time, and I assure you they had every proper reason to think myself joking.”

“You make no sense.”

“But you know it to be an honest sense.”

“Honest to what you’re aware off.”

Merlin shook his head, “No,” He answered, “I have long since learned how to handle  _ what _ I am as Emrys. I am magic. I have access to time future, past and present. I can learn anything but a physical skill at the drop of a hat should it not be enchanted to be hidden from my sight, and even that I can most often manage to learn. I will be punished by this enchantment if I speak of a thing dishonestly - knowing or not at the moment, because I should know the answer. If I should know the answer then I am bound to it.”

Arthur paled, “How strong is the enchantment?”

“I am magic, Arthur,” Merlin whispered, “ _ Emrys _ is the druid word for immortal - and I was born shortly after yourself, after the purge, to be a protectorate of it and its kind. As you asked earlier - How? How am I back in this time? It is because the Fates and Destiny have both decided that I am too much to be let past this time. I am to fulfill my duties. I have lived in your service twice so far to very different results, and this time I now know that they have no intention of letting me pass by you out of the fear they have of my abilities.”

“You scare me as well, Merlin.”

Emrys nodded, “You are wise.”

“And yet you do not reassure me that you will never bring me harm.”

“I am man still,” Emrys confessed, “And if I were to say that I would be untrue. I could harm you unintentionally in a plethora of ways - some may even come to harm you just for having me in your shadows.”

“Will you ever intentionally seek to harm me?”

“I would not, could not. I saved your life after you sent me to the stocks for standing up to a bully. I saved your life the very first time after telling a dragon that I would gladly help such actions - I saw a prat and tyrant after the same manner as his father.”

“And yet you saved my life.”

“In another time - I would have said that it was my destiny to do such. Now though, Destiny holds no good graces with myself. I know why I did it - I did it because magic is not corruption, but it is power - and I had the power to save a life set before my eyes, Arthur. I would never let you die, even then. Now though, I see your face, and I remember the first King Arthur that I served, and I remember how I never gave him a cause to trust me - I never showed him all of me - and yet we grew to be closer then brothers. We were, as prophecies would have, two sides of a single coin bound by the pains we had both endured and thrived despite of.”

Arthur glanced at the breakfast table, “Will you join me?”

Merlin stared at him for a moment, “I have already eaten, sire.”

Arthur nodded, “Would you sit with me then.”

Merlin nodded, “Merlin doesn’t know.”

“Clearly,” Arthur admitted, “And I will not treat him different for your statements. But, Emrys, you are my friend if even half what you say is true, and I know every word of it is. I owe you my life. I would like to know more of a man that can say so many things honestly.”

Merlin nodded - or - Arthur supposed he would have to get reuse to the difference - Emrys nodded, “It would be my utmost pleasure to dine with you.”

“Do I want to ask you about why Lady Morgana wanted a traitor in the court of Camelot - considering she is a part of it.”

“She was not - is not - always, after her realization that her dreams were true and honest she knew that she carried magic. She lived with that fact for years until she broke. I was not suited for the task of assisting her then to stand strong. I do not plan on failing her or yourself again.”

“She tried to take over Camelot then?”

“On many multiple occasions.”

“Please, Emrys. Be there for her.”

Emrys nodded as he took a strawberry from the bowl he set on the table. He looked at Arthur, “That was the plan, and I don’t see a reason for changing it.”

Arthur smirked, “Let's hope those years attending me prior were not simple humorance on my part.”

“Oh,” Emrys chuckled, “I think you’ll want to trade which Merlin you have as a manservant by the end of the day.”

Arthur laughed, but he rolled his eyes before taking a bit of the slice of ham Emrys had already put on his plate, “I do not think that a hard matter to agree on, Emrys. Merlin is severely lacking.”

“Perhaps if he wasn’t also trying to live up to stable hand expectations he would do better.”

“Not a chance.”

Emrys laughed. He stole another strawberry before rising, “I still have to get you ready to present before the Mercia court, and I haven’t the faintest idea of what you currently have in that closet that would be acceptable for the affair.”

“My brown coat,” Arthur answered, “I wear it whenever I can, Merlin.”

Merlin simply hummed and nodded, “Something red underneath then. Mercia is a light blue color for their courts. Though it would be better to wear something more fitting your position as a knight as well as a noble, but as you would have it.”

“And why would that be better, Merlin?”

“Because you are first knight of Camelot, and I would think it best while discussing peace negotiations that they have the reminder that it is not Camelot but Mercia that needs these treaties.”

“We are seeking peace, Merlin. Not war.”

“And stating that we are able to do such and yet are not? I believe it more potent for securing well balanced negotiations. That being said, your father is still a king that conquered this land, and I could see him thinking it better that we present ourselves in a less favorable light.”

“You are clearly not Merlin.”

“Too treasonous sounding?” Emrys asked softly.

“Most certainly compared to his pattering around the fact that he disagrees with my father on the stance of magic use.”

“Does he know that you disagree with such?”

Arthur frowned, “And what is to say that I-” Merlin met his eyes, and Emrys’ frown was deep, “Shut up, Merlin. No one likes a know it all.”

“Explains your popularity with the court.”

“Merlin!”

“You know - You never did manage to marry a Lady from the court - or from any other one.”

“Shut up, Merlin. That isn’t fair.”

Emrys laughed, a deep rich baritone, “Considering you could easily have me beheaded at a moment’s notice - I think not.”

Arthur frowned for a moment before throwing a strawberry at the back of Merlin’s head. He had wondered about them the moment he saw Merlin eating them - he carried no fondness for them - but now he knew why that would have been a requirement. Merlin rubbed at the back of his head, a frown etched on his face, “Really mature, your highness.”

“Oh,” Arthur answered with raised eyebrow “I would have thought it for the best that I ready you for the food fight tonight,  _ Merlin _ . It should be the first one you’ve  _ ever _ attended after all.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “By the goddess,” He grumbled, “Only she knows how this wretch affair will go.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I nearly died the first time around, and I doubt the third will be much different.”

“Fantastic. Four times in two weeks then?”

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, “Oh, no. This time it’s going to be an intentional attempt on  _ my  _ life. If it still happens. Nimueh’s always been a slow one though. Hardly fair for me to critique the child though. She - She’s had to go through a lot that one.”

“And considering what you’ve gone through I can only shiver at the thought of what would make you squirm.”

“Oh,” Emrys shrugged, “You have no idea.”

“I think that was the point of that statement, idiot.”

“Prat.”

“You can’t talk to a noble like that!”

“You’re right, Clotpole. I should have called you a Pratiness instead. Or a pratnce. Or even just simply called you a royal prat.”

Arthur stared at Merlin as the man turned around with a tunic in hand, “You know - if that’s how you’ve always talked to me - and I can now see why the knights thought you were joking.”

Merlin smirked, “Sire,” He said simply, “It has been some time since I’ve gotten to prattle off like that. Do you really think that brown coat is worth the rusty red tunic that would go best with it? Something much more vibrant would clash with the beaten thing...”

Arthur frowned, “I’m not not wearing that coat just to the hall, Merlin. I have inspection to go on after words and if I have to wear that damned red leather coat to the fest then I am wearing my brown one before it.”

* * *

 

Emrys saw Nimueh in the hall when Bayard greeted Uther. He did nothing at the sight, but keep his moaning internal. When he didn’t see her that afternoon his groaning had no reason to be kept inside his chest.

* * *

 

He stood in the feast hall, and the goblet could not have been more blantely enchanted, “Goddess,” He hissed under his breath as he poured the wine for Arthur. Arthur raised an eyebrow at ‘Merlin’ who simply bowed and stepped away. He waited - last time Nimueh had still approached Merlin despite the blatant in fighting of magic users that had been taken up outside the castle’s walls, and the first time she had still baited him.

Although this time, he supposed, she was not dealing with Merlin, but a man named Emrys. If she was still following this train of action then she was still a bit slow in the head by missing that fact that it was not any more his destiny to die by her hand then it was for Arthur or she thought herself handling a traitor. Either way, she never approached, and now Emrys was watching Arthur raise the goblet to his lips.

“Don’t drink that, sire,” Emrys spoke quickly, firmly. His voice echoed in the hall, demanding it’s silence. He stepped forward, and he took the metal thing out of Arthur’s hands.

“How dare you-” Uther started.

Emrys met Arthur’s eyes, “I would never behave in a manner to shame you before the court,” He said simply, swift and strongly, “And I am as certain of the fact that Bayard has no cause to attempt to take your life as I am that I have no fact to prove anyone else for it. I will gladly risk my life to prove my words true.” He turned his gaze to Uther, and he drank. He managed it in one swing, and he dropped the goblet, took a deep breath, and he waited for the fever, the fear, and the struggle for breath all to consume him and turn his world into a dark, dark place.

He did not wait long.

* * *

 

Arthur was startled when Emrys spoke, though the world would have only seen it as Merlin stepping forward and taking the cup. No one else would have noticed the careful phrasing and answers directed towards him as being such or even being rushed. He knew from living through it exactly who and why of course, but those were not things for the court to know, and Arthur suspected that there was some small detail hidden in those parsed words that was hiding from him as well. Preferred that way in fact at the moment. Emrys was clearly a well of secrets that could drown even a man who fell into it. That small detail though was not that Merlin was rushing through these actions simply to get them over with. The man had lived through this poison before. Arthur doubted he wanted to do it again.

He had the goblet in one hand, Merlin over the other shoulder, and Gaius was reassuring Gwen that he would only need a spare set of hands in carrying Merlin to his workshop. It was then that Arthur thought about where the real ‘Merlin’ must have spent his day.

_ Merlin and Gaius - they don’t know that I’ve told you.  _

Arthur kept his pace brisk as he reeled from yet another revelation,  _ Are you really talking to me in my head, Emrys? _

__I am._ I won’t be awake for much longer though, Arthur. Please, they can’t know that I’m immortal. They don’t know that I’m Merlin. I need to get the antidote in time. _

_ I’ll - I’ll see what I can do. _

_ Thank you, sire. I never thought I’d see a the day were you trusted me again... _

“Merlin?” Arthur gently set the ‘boy’ down on the cot in Gaius’ workshop. He looked up at Gaius, “What can I do for him?”

Gaius reached out his hand, “I need to see the goblet. I need to know if I can identify the poison.”

* * *

 

“The boy said he would gladly risk his life to save yours! I’m not having you leave this castle, Arthur! It is dangerous.”

“Risk is not sacrifice, father! He trusts me to save him!”

Uther smirked, “And I am the one not granting you permission. You bear no blame for his death.”

Arthur took a deep breath, and he bowed, “Of course, Father.”

* * *

 

Arthur was standing with his sword on his belt in Morgana’s doorframe, “I need to borrow Gwen,” He stated simply. His eyes staring into Morgana’s.

“Why?” Morgana managed slowly.

“I need help readying my horse, and clearly Merlin unfit for doing such now.”

“You - You do realize that we still have stable hands for that sort of matter, don’t you, Arthur?”

“Shut up, Morgana. I’m going to be gone for a few days.”

“You’re - You’re going out to save Merlin, aren’t you?”

Arthur nodded curtly, “What of it, Morgana?”

“You think I would defend Uther? No, Arthur, you must go.”

Arthur stared at her for just a moment longer then need be, “You always resist Uther, I shouldn’t be surprised that you would urge me to do the same.”

“You think I fight him merely to fight him?” Morgana spat. She stepped closer to Arthur, enraged with her character so blatantly attacked.

“I think you might not think the consequences through properly,” Arthur hissed, “I know by directly disobeying the king this action could be considered treason.”

Morgana’s jaw forgot how to work for a moment, opening and closing as she tried to find a response, “But,” Arthur hissed, “I’m still going to risk it to save Merlin.”

He felt that maybe he should say more, but anything emotional was a struggle for him to verbalize. He simply nodded, turned to the door, and swaggered out as Morgana tried to sort out enough words for a sentence. He put his hand on the door frame and looked back at Morgana, “I don’t need you to tell me, Morgana. I don’t need you to keep acting like my moral compass. I just watched a man take his own life to protect my own - and then my father condemn him to that fate despite the nobility of the action. I see it as it is, immoral.”

Morgana nodded, “I - I see more now as well, Arthur. You have grown, haven’t you?”

Arthur nodded, accepting the comment, and then he left her.

* * *

 

Arthur raced out of Camelot before the guards to alert his father of his departure. He slowed only once he could no longer see Camelot looming over his shoulder through the tree line, “Sire.” A simple word called from ahead and Arthur jumped at the sight of Sir Leon, blocking the path with his own steed.

“Are you going to take me back?” Arthur asked straightening his back. His horse now completely stopped.

“No, sire.” The knight answered simply.

“What are you doing here then, Sir Leon?”

“A mutual friend had requested that I assist you,” The knight answered simply.

“Do they have a name?” Arthur growled.

Sir Leon shook his head, “They have requested it withheld for now. It would cause more confusion then not.”

“It isn’t Emrys then, is it?” Arthur asked straightly.

Sir Leon straightened with his surprise pulling his back taunt, “I'm afraid I don't follow, lsire.”

“You know,” Arthur whispered, “Why are you the one that knows?”

“He doesn’t know,” Sir Leon whispered slowly, “He doesn’t know that I know.”

“If we were not riding to save his life, I would grill you with questions now,  _ knight. _ But we are, and I will not risk his life with this discussion.”

Sir Leon nodded, “And, if you are aware of his situation wholly, then I will have no qualms with sharing my part of it.”

Arthur urged his horse to run once more, and Sir Leon kept up with ease.

* * *

 

“Do you know where the caves are then?” Arthur asked as they let the horse slow their pace to recover. Leon shook his head.

“I was simply asked to wait on the road for your arrival.” He answered, “I know nothing else other then what I’ve been able to presume from the circumstances.”

“By this mysterious source,” Arthur replied.

“Sire,” Leon whispered, “I doubt you’d believe me if I named it. I would rather wait for Emrys to be well again.”

“As would I.”

“So you do know that they two are-”

“I am far more surprised that a knight that I have known from my birth has awareness of this matter at all.” Arthur snapped.

“Do you - Do you think me a traitor, Arthur?”

“Like hell if I do,” Arthur grunted, “I am growing far more tired of surprises then I would like, Leon.”

Leon nodded, “Fair enough.”

A faint whimper from a woman drew their attention from the path, and Arthur slid off his horse to attend to the source. Leon followed suit. Their steps crushed the branches beneath their feet and the soft sobbing only grew louder with the distance closed.

A lady dressed in a rugged, dusty red dress sat on a log before them. They would have been hard pressed to miss the tears in the dress or her bruises. Arthur tied his horse to a nearby branch; Leon did the same. 

Arthur kept his steps quiet, delicate, but not mute. His goal was not to scare her, “Hello?” He rounded her, and he knelt down in front of her so his eyes could met hers without causing her to look up, “Are you alright?” He asked simply.

She glanced madly behind her as Leon had not done the same. His attention was on the beast that had just appeared. It’s roar startled the girl into screaming, and the combination of the two startling sounds had Arthur spinning around to face the beast.

“How do we go about this, Sire?” Leon asked, stepping closer.

“I’ll face it head on,” Arthur answered quietly, “While you flank it from the right.”

Leon nodded, and they fell into easy, practiced movements. Leon had long since learned how to handle fighting beast of myth, though he doubted that Arthur had recognized the beast as the Cockatrice that it was. They downed it quickly with their two blades, and they did so without flair. 

Arthur turned back to the woman as Leon struggled to pull his blade out of the downed beast. It had pierced deeper then he’d expected. The girl, now standing, stumbled back. Arthur held out a hand in what Leon was sure Arthur had hoped to be a reassuring manner, “It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you,” His stretched hand waved at the marks on her arm, “Who did that to you?”

“My master,” She whispered. She didn’t met their eyes, “I ran away from him, but then I got lost,” She crossed her arms as if she was trying to keep warm with her lack of sleeves, “Please don't leave me.”

“We won’t,” Arthur reassured her.

“You can take me away from here?” She looked up expectantly.

Arthur glanced at Leon, and he nodded, “I can easily escorted you away from here, to Camelot if you want it.”

She nodded, but then she looked at Arthur, “You’re not coming?” She asked.

He shook his head, “I came out here for a reason.” He turned to the caves they’d sighted during the skirmish. 

She raised an eyebrow, “Why have you come to the caves?” She asked softly.

Arthur nodded to Leon, “We’re looking for something,” He answered as he went about untying his horse.

“What are you looking for?” She asked. The men glanced at her as they guided their horse back over to her side, “I know this area! And you have just saved my life. I have nowhere to be escorted to once I am in Camelot, please let me repay the debt owed for saving my life.”

Leon grabbed Arthur’s sleeve, and gave it a small tug. Arthur looked over at him, and Leon leaned close so that only Arthur could hear him, “I do not trust her, sire.”

Arthur glanced at the girl, and then he turned back to Leon to whisper his response, “It does not matter. We do not have time. I know what the plant I need looks like. There are two of us. I think we can handle one girl.”

Leon swallowed, but he nodded in concession, “As you say, sire.”

Arthur turned to the woman they’d rescued, “We’re looking for the Mortaeus flower. Do you know of it?” 

“Yes, I know that plant,” She answered with a smile, and the knights were led into the caves.

* * *

 

Merlin sat across from Gaius, who had just come back from the door distracting Gwen from entering by sending her to fetch the third random thing so far. Merlin looked up at Gaius as Emrys, wearing his face still, started an enchantment, “Gaius. Do sorcerers normally enchant when they are unconscious.”

“It has been strengthen by magic, Merlin,” Gaius admitted with a sigh, “Perhaps he is simply warding off the poison, slowing it as best he can.”

“Yeah,” Merlin whispered, “What else could he be doing…”

* * *

 

“Oi now, Arthur,” Emrys stood on the ledge staring down at Arthur, “I leave you alone for a handful of hours trying to get myself sorted out, and this is where you find you - About to die?”

Arthur pulled himself up the ledge, and he glared at the truly ghostly, glowing visage of the older Emrys, “Sir Leon is dying over there, Merlin!” Arthur spat, “Priorities?”

“Yes, yes - Of course.” He answered with a curt nod before turning in space to float over to the man sweating buckets with a sword planted in a spider less then a stone’s throw away. He knelt beside Leon, and he looked at the man, “It’s been an awfully long time since I’ve managed to bump into you, Leon,” He grumbled under his breath as he raised a hand up to the man’s face.

Emrys took a deep breath, to start the enchantment, when Leon took a deep gasping breath, awaking to find the ghostly image over him. He merely smirked, “I suppose this means that you took too long,  _ Merlin _ .”

“Leon?!” Emrys stared at the man, unconsciously floated back a few step from him before floating back to his spot, “What- But how?”

“I thought it was all a dream when I first woke up after Arthur’s death,” Leon answered softly, “When it happened again - after your death in Camlann ensured Arthur’s survival - I went to where you and Morgana first started your fighting - that ruined crater scene in the hopes that I would see what had started the divergence between my two trains of memories, but I found only the older Morgana standing in the alcove. I told her that I knew this time that it had all really happened. I am sorry, Merlin! If I had seen you first I would have explained.”

“Could you explain for me now?” Merlin asked softly, “How can it be that you remember when none of the others do…”

“The cup of life, Merlin. It gave me life. It took  _ dying _ away from me,” He answered slowly.

“I really did show up too late?”

Leon nodded, “And I have pledged my loyalty eternal to Arthur and to those that protect him and Camelot.”

“And death can not keep you from that pledge.”

Leon nodded.

“Morgana told you not to tell me, didn't she?” Emrys’ voice cracked. It was the first time Arthur had ever heard the man hurt. He hoped it to be the last, “And you listened to her?”

“You know her now,” Leon whispered slowly.

“I would listen to her now, yes,” Merlin agreed weakly with a nod, “We have both been cast into unfortunate affairs. We three have, Leon, and I am sorry. I am so sorry-”

“She worried about you knowing my fate too soon. She worries that seeing Arthur die, seeing your actions mean nothing, will break you in the end. So she wanted me to keep silent until you needed an ally within the castle’s walls - one who knew all that you’d done. Who knew you if you came to not knowing yourself. We did not want to harm you.”

Merlin stared at him, “Do you think I would break and hurt Camelot?”

“Are you both convinced that this will never end?”

Emrys stepped back. He had no good answer to that, “I wouldn’t though.”

“You would not intentionally,” Arthur answered from his spot on the ledge, “But if you don’t bring that shining blue light of yours over here to help me get this damned flower back to Gaius then there won’t be much time for either of us before your use of magic - and identity - are revealed, and then Uther will - I don’t even know what _I’ll_ do if that happens! Just get over here, Merlin!” Arthur hissed, “I’m going to fall eventually even if you don’t care about your immortal hide.”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “I know where to find the cup of life, Arthur. Don’t make me curse you to this fate as well.” But still, he took his bright blue hide over to Arthur’s side, leaving a small orb with Leon so they both could find their way back out to ride back to Camelot.

“I forgot that I thought you were a ghost,” Arthur whispered.

“This is just my spirit, sire. Both times. I am simply too ill to exert the effort of passing it off as more then that as I did the last time.”

“Sounds dangerous. Separating your body from your soul.”

“Absolutely,” Emrys agreed without a moment’s hesitation, “But when one’s soul is magic and immortal...”

“Privileges.”

“Indeed. It makes life maybe a hair too easy at times.”

“You know how they say in the lower town - don’t jinx it.”

Emrys simply laughed, “And did you miss the moment where I said I was magic, sire? _I am jinxes_. Harms already been done on that front.”

Arthur moaned, but the tension in his chest drifted before he could even make note of it.

* * *

 

Arthur and Leon approached Camelot’s gates alone, and they were seized by the guard and dragged to the throne room where Uther sat waiting to pass judgement.

“I thought I said you were not to leave, Arthur.”

Leon stepped forward, and he knelt before the king, “He did not, sire.” Leon spoke up, “He saw my departure last night and he followed.”

“You left?” Uther growled, “And just what did you leave for?”

“Emrys had asked me to find the boy’s cure since he is too old of a man to go after it himself. In the last two weeks he has grown attached to the boy.” Leon hesitated for a moment, “As you know, sire, shortly after his arrival to the courts, I fell ill. It was to his cabin that I sought fresh air. I owed him a favor as such, and the boy had saved my prince’s life. I knew there a small amount of risk in the task, but what is the life of a knight if I do not honor my debts?”

Uther stared at Arthur, “You, boy, still had no permission to leave Camelot.”

“I had no order not to either- simply not to go after the cure myself,” Arthur asked with a voice of cold steel, braced and in his own defense, “I had not given Leon permission to leave with training on the morrow. So - I followed, and then I thought it best not to abandon him to the task he'd sought out to do. As you told me before, it would have been dangerous for me had I gone alone.”

“Do not think that you will be making repeats of this behavior, Arthur.”

Arthur bowed, “And what behavior is that, Father? Honoring my knights? Protecting those that protect me?”

“You are dismissed, Arthur.”

“And what of Leon?” Arthur answered. His cold steel swung into a more aggressive stance.

“As you said - He did not consult with his liege for permission before departing. He is to receive a session of lashes for misconduct. I hope you do not mind if your captain is out of service for a month. Hardly worth keeping around anyways with the amount of disrespect he has shown you with such behavior.”

Arthur stepped forward. Leon put a hand on Arthur’s forearm, “As you say, sire,” Leon spoke from his prostrate position, “I did disrespect Arthur by not consulting him first.”

Uther rose his seat as the a wave from the ocean in a storm and with the same volume he roared, “Guards! Seize him! I will lash him myself in the morning.”

“You are not!” Arthur roared with the same clap as the wave crashed against his cliff, “You have not tortured a man since my birth! You will leave him with lasting scars if you're to do it.”

“I would suggest you silence yourself, son, or else you  _ will _ be joining him.”

Arthur bit his lip. He knew that there were certain things that he could lose as a prince, but his ability to use the sword? That was something he could never risk, not if he kept finding the vital need for such on a near daily basis. Arthur did not disgrace Leon by looking away as they dragged him away.

Arthur bent to his king, and then with a wave of Uther’s hand, he was dismissed from Uther’s court once more.

* * *

 

Arthur stormed into Gaius study without so much as a knock. He did not look up from the ground as he did such, and when a chair scraped against the floor he knew he could not. Merlin was still in the room - with Emrys' still form. He simply stopped by the first table he saw without looking up. He pulled the flower out of his pouch, and he slammed it down onto the table, “Here it is!” He roared, “I am going to go figure out a way to get Leon out of the dungeons now.”

“Why?” Gaius asked.

Arthur stormed out. He let his emotions take the stage of his face, and it bound his gaze to the door as he stormed out, unable to answer Gaius without turning and shouting. Turning would have meant seeing Merlin standing over 'Merlin', and they knew that he knew as much as they knew the truth about Emrys.

* * *

 

Arthur knocked on Morgana’s chambers. Gwen slowly opened the door. The girl had been crying. For a moment, his anger almost deflated with concern, but then he knew Leon’s loyalty and it gripped his heart too much, “Is the Lady Morgana in?” He asked softly.

She nodded. She glanced at a spot that Arthur could not see, “Let him in,” Lady Morgana’s voice flittered through the distance. Gwen silently slide the door open and meekly stood to the side.

“Gwen,” Morgana whispered, “You do not need to keep face in front of the prince. He knows I am unorthodox in my methods.”

Gwen nodded. She wiped at the tears running down her face.

“Morgana, I need a favor.”

“As I presume if you are storming into my room at the witching hour.”

“It’s not that-” Arthur looked out the window and saw the moon fully risen, “Why are you still up?”

“The Prince has been missing all day,” Morgana chided, “And I was concerned as to what that might have meant, but I see that you are back. Did you find what was needed?”

“Gaius is working on finishing the cure right now.”

Gwen’s expression shot straight up. Morgana nodded towards her maid servant. Gwen darted off, “What was that about?”

“Gaius snapped at her. He needed space, and she kept hovering. Her father was on his deathbed not even two days ago. Sir Lancelot would normally have flocked to her side, but he's been covering training for Sir Leon as he too managed to disappear today as well. She’s not handling this well, Arthur.”

“Oh,” Arthur stared at the empty doorway, “I can understand that. Has it really only been two weeks since Merlin came to the castle?” His gaze drifted back to Morgana, and she nodded.

“It is hard to believe. I also could not sleep because I have stopped taking Gaius’ drafts to aid my sleeping and that was at the same time. The first proper meeting I had with Merlin was him passing on Emrys’ recommendation that I cease with that treatment,” She met his gaze, “But I doubt it is chatting about my life that you seek by coming here at this hour. What is it, Arthur? You mentioned a favor?”

“Uther is set to lashing Sir Leon in the morning.”

Morgana rose from her chair, “What?”

Arthur nodded, “My thoughts exactly, but he joined me in finding Merlin’s cure. Before Uther, He took the entire blame for my departure. My father did not approve of him putting his loyalty to me before his duty to the king.”

Morgana swallowed, but she nodded, “Uther would not approve of that. And so he is the one lashing Leon in the morning?”

Arthur nodded, “We need to get him out of Camelot. I will not have my father disable a man due to his loyalty to myself-”

A gentle cough from the doorframe, and Arthur turned to find Emrys, aged once more, and Arthur knew then that he would always see Merlin’s eyes in that face and suspected an enchantment was the only thing that hid him so well in the first place. Emrys stood, fit as a fiddle, in the doorway. He leaned on the frame, “Arthur,” He whispered gently, “I do believe you doubt Gaius’ skill with his stitches - or the balms that I make myself to treat the sorts of wounds Leon will face. Now is not the time to butt heads with Uther. You will watch him be lashed, and then you will the one to carry him to Gaius. Carry him alone. Tell Uther with that lone action that you will stand by any man that stands by you. That loyalty to you is loyalty to Camelot - but only with your actions. Do not speak a single word - for that would be treason for you as well,” Merlin - Emrys - glanced at Morgana for just a flicker. Arthur almost thought it only a trick of candle lights, “Do not think that Uther is above banishing his only son. I am sure he could name another as heir should you prove to be too much.”

Arthur nodded.

“You would let him imply that Uther would name me heir over you? I have always been a far more vocal critic of Uther’s actions then -”

“And what  _ are  _ your duties as his ward, Morgana?” Emrys hissed, “Being  _ wed _ . If you are named heir apparent he would have the pick of any prince in Albion - or perhaps simply any noble in Camelot’s courts loyal to him alone to put then on Camelot’s throne. You may have a heart of a stallion, but your role has never been the same as Arthur’s nor your training. You might be able to handle the court of Camelot as a lone queen but do you really think you could the knights? With heavy the burden they place on Arthur’s shoulders for his leadership of them?”

“You would let him speak to me like that, Arthur?”

Arthur took a deep breath, and he looked at Morgana, “Can you tell him that he is not being honest with us?” He asked softly.

Morgana stared at Arthur. Tears slowly streamed down her face at the realization, “Am I truly simply a womb in the eyes of the court?”

Arthur’s gaze turned downwards. He had no words to reassure her with. It was the truth-

Emrys smirked, “Morgana,” He said simply, “You have only ever allowed yourself to be the definition of your being. Will you let Uther use you as such?”

Morgana shook her head. She straightened her back, and she held her chin up high, “Of course not,” Her voice just as sharp a line as that determination was cutting her figure, “I would lie to say that I have never dreamed of your throne, Arthur, but I will never be used. You have proven yourself these last few days to earn my esteem,” She said simply, “I will support you in the court, but know this, Arthur, if you seem to be the git that you were two weeks ago I will not allow a tyrant of a different name on Camelot’s throne. I will bend to such plans only so that I can snag a man weak enough for my own devices.” She stepped up Arthur. He felt a shiver down his back. She had never been his ally, _never his friend_ , “So stand tall, Arthur Pendragon, for if you are not noble - I  _ will  _ claim the throne.”

Arthur glanced at Emrys, and the man simply rolled his eyes. Of course he wouldn’t be surprised by such a spitfire display from the Lady. She had tried to enchant him. Arthur met her eyes. Morgana had magic. She still didn’t know herself. He nodded, “Morgana,” He answered simply, unbent like the sword still on his hip, “I will be a protectorate to _all_ of my people. Every soul in Camelot will be protected in Camelot, and you will know that from this day forward. So I swear it.”

Morgana’s fire tempered. She took a step back, “Let me watch,” She whispered, “Let me see the actions of such a vow.”

Arthur nodded, “You will not strain your eyes, Lady Morgana.”

Morgana smirked. Her eyes ran over him, “You might make a half decent king after all.”

She has said that joke before, but now the predatory gaze was just as apparent to Arthur as Emrys’ Merlin eyes. He bent enough to show his intent to leave, “Have a good night, my lady.” He said simply.

“You as well,” She said bending with the same amount of respect, “It seems that you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow.”


End file.
